Winter Vacation Break!
by RagingDemon2011
Summary: X, Zero, Axl, Alia, Layer, and Pallette have some break time in the winter, but is it a break time where things are paradise, or things with ultimate goodfornothing? Second fanfic. Rated T for course language. Please R&R! PS: I don't own Mega Man.
1. Chapter 1:I NEED A BREAK!

Winter Break Time!

The Hunters at the Maverick Hunter HQ never had any breaks. X, Zero, Axl, Alia, Layer, and Pallete had to work all day and night. X never had much sleep, Zero had to fight Mavericks who attacked and he had to fightall day and night, Axl, same with X, also had a lack of sleep, Alia, Layer, and Pallette had to work all day and night as well to navigate others. Everyone were exhausted. But Signas couldn't let anyone take a break, because there would be heavy casualties. But nothing went wrong for about a month or so, and Signas STILL didn't let them go.

It was now winter, everyone took winter breaks, but the Hunters and the Navigators. Signas, already feeling guilty, announced that everyone should take breaks.

"Finally!" Axl groaned as he leaned his head to the wall from his lack of sleep.

But they weren't going anywhere; they were staying in the HQ, just not working (hey, they don't have homes but the HQ, you know!)

X went for a walk on the snow. It was peaceful at break times, nothing was wrong. People seemed happy. But when break time was over, he knew he had to fight again. For now, enjoy the winter…

"Yo X, eat this!" Zero called from behind, and threw a snowball at him.

"Hey! No fair!" X moaned as he made his own snowball. He threw it back at Zero for revenge, and they were having snowball fight for about am hour or so.

But after all those snowballs were all around them, they were starting to catch cold. They started shivering.

"L-l-l-l-l-l—l-l-let's j-j-just g-g-go b-back inss-s-s-s-side!" X shivered.

Axl, noticing the two from outside, opened the door for them.

"Uh… you two had a snowball fight or something?" Axl asked.

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-we diiiiiiiiiiid!" Zero shivered as well.

Axl said nothing, and just looked at them. He lead them to the cafeteria and made them some coffee.

"Th-thanks A-A-Axl: X stuttered, and drank his coffee.

The part where X went like; "A-A-" made Axl think he would sneeze instead, so he sighed of relief that X wouldn't sneeze into his coffee.

Now that they finished their coffee, the cold seemed to have gone away.

"Thanks Axl, we owe ya one." Zero thanked.

"Now that you two are better…" Axl stopped, and had some snowballs he saved in the freezer.

He threw them at Zero and X, but luckily, Zero sliced them with his Saber, and formed a snowball and threw it back at Axl.

"Okay fine, you win." Axl groaned.

"You're damn right we are. Hey, what's this, a shopping list?" Zero asked as he picked up a paper having a list of groceries.

"Oh, that? That was a shopping list Alia requested us to buy." Axl replied.

"Hmm… lets see… uh huh… uh huh…" X said as he looked at the list.

But they were having no choice. The Hunters had to go buy them… if it was for the girls. They used their Ride Chasers on the snow to get to the store. It took them just five minutes to get the things on the list, because Alia wrote things VERY clear. Zero had to carry the grocery bags while X was the one paying. After they got back to the HQ, Alia seemed angry.

"What is it, Alia? Why so grumpy?" X asked.

"You're late. There are Hunters who are staying here as well, you know! Now they're just hungry, when lunch time is at 12:30 PM!" Alia scolded.

They looked at the clock, which said 1:30 PM. They were one hour late.

Zero just gave her the bags and she carried them all they way to the cafeteria. Still, the break they were having still made them busy. X went back to his room to take a rest from the snowball fight and the shopping, while Axl and Zero went to the cafeteria to eat their lunch they bought. It was well deserved. But to tease Zero, Axl threw some bits of his food at him, and Zero got pissed, and ran around to chase him, while cursing. Axl was crying for help, but Zero showed no mercy, and kept on chasing and cursing at him. He was chasing him for hours and hours and hours, and Alia stopped him.

"Quit it, Zero! Stop chasing him!" Alia said to Zero.

"Fine……………" Zero sighed.

It was now evening.

After everyone had dinner, X took another rest, because he was still tired from all the lack of sleep. Meanwhile, Zero and Axl were playing video games.

"B! Press B! Now!" Zero said as he tried to take the controller from Axl.

"I'm trying, I'm trying! Crash Man is so hard! And my Mega Buster shots keep missing! What the hell!" Axl complained.

"Gimme the controller! Give it, give it!"

"Wait, not your turn yet!"

Can you please be quiet? People are watching a movie right now!" Layer complained.

"Sorry." Both Zero and Axl apologized, and turned off the Playstation 2.

"Let's just hope this is going to be a GOOD Winter Break. If it isn't, I am so gonna get mad, I can guarantee you." Zero said.

"Well, we still have some days left, heh heh." Axl laughed.

"Very funny, wise guy. YAWN! I'm calling this a day." Zero yawned..

"Same here. Ho boy." Axl yawned as well.

It was a rough Winter break day, for a first day, that is. But lets just hope they have a better day :D.

To be continued…?


	2. Chapter 2:good day for girls bad 4 hntrs

Chapter 2: Good day for the girls, bad day for the guys.

Pallette went outside to skate on a skating rink, while Layer and Alia were staying home, I mean, HQ, enjoying their day, but not X, Zero, and Axl.

The boys were having some bad time, because kids threw snowballs at them to tease them, there were quite a lot of places that were slippery and they fell etc..

Pallette came back to the HQ, and Signas greeted her, "Hi, Pallette, how was your day?" He asked.

"Good! I had fun skating!" She replied with happiness.

Then after, the Hunters came in, and Signas said the same thing.

"Hey, guys, how was your-"

"DON'T ASK!" All three interrupted at once with grumpy faces, showing that they had a bad day.

Now it was lunch time, Alia gave them another shopping list and the Hunters did the request. They were late AGAIN, and as a punishment, they had to clean the ENTIRE HQ and wash all the dishes. They were done at 7:29, but 7:30 was dinnertime, so they had to clean up the whole mess again, and had to wash another big set of dishes.

Finally they were done.

"We're done, your highness." X said with Zero and Axl behind him.

"Good, but I also have another request for you to do. Do the laundries, please." Alia requested, those clothes she wanted them to launder.

X had to wash the clothes, Zero had to dry them, and Axl gave them all the shirts they had to launder.

They were done after two hours, and finally it was sleeping time.

But what about the girls? The chapter titles says they had a good day.

Alia was the one that had to give the Hunters the orders, Pallette was skating and had fun, but what else?

When the morning came, Pallette wanted to go skating and happily went there, while Layer bought a new book she wanted to read recently, and Alia was writing a novel herself.

"Well, if you need us, Alia, Layer, we'll just be going outside." X said.

"Oh, and these shopping lists, can you buy these while you're out?" Alia asked.

The three Hunters sighed, but they had some time anyway, so they went out to walk.

When Pallette came in, Layer stopped reading and went to sleep (well she is tired anyway), while Alia was waiting for the bos to come with the groceries.She got angrier, and Pallette came in and greeted Alia as well.

"Alia, what's wrong?" She asked.

"I asked X, Zero, and Axl to buy groceries, and not coming,… they're late again!" Alia complained.

"I'm sure they'll come soon. I saw them out, walking." Pallette explained.

"I know." Alia said as she nodded.

But the boys came back.

"Eh-hem! I think you're missing something?" She asked when they were in the entrance.

THAT reminded the Hunters to go and buy the things she requested. They ran to the garage for the Ride Chasers.

They were late again, and Alia scolded them; "What part of don't be late do you not understand?"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry!" The three hunters said at the same time.

"Sorry doesn't help, I'm afraid. Since you wasted my time, you have to clean up all the HQ." Alia commanded.

"Well, we were asking for it…" Axl sighed.

"Shut up!" Zero said and headlocked him. But Axl bit him in the arm to set himself free.

When the late boys were cleaning, Alia had free time, and Alia, Layer, and Pallette were playing Truth or Dare.

"Layer… truth or dare?" Pallette asked.

"Truth." Layer replied.

"… is there someone you like…?" Pallette asked.

That made Layer blush.

"Oh, Layer! You're blushing!" Pallette and Alia teased.

"U-u-uh…" Layer stuttered.

That's when X, Zero, and Axl came in.

But she requested for laundry, and they left.

"So… who do you like…?" Pallette asked.

It took Layer about five minutes to say it.

"…Zero… but please, PLEASE I beg you, don't tell him!" Layer pleaded.

"Don't worry, we won't!" Alia said.

"Yeah, me too! I really won't! Promise!" Pallette also said.

It was still the time when the hunters were doing the laundry, the girls watched a movie. It was romance, and made them sob… a little.

But that really ended after X, Zero, and Axl were in bed, The three went back to their own rooms and went to sleep.

MISSING SCENE #1

This is a scene of the "show" where there is one part that is missing.

Here it is;

X, Zero, and Axl were in the kitchen, washing the dishes. While X was cleaning one, he accidentally dropped it, and it smashed into pieces.

"Oh, crap." X muttered.

"You're really in trouble now, X." Zero said.

Axl got glue and tried to reattach it, but the dish didn't attach; he held it so hard it even smashed into more pieces.

"Promise you won't tell on me?" X asked.

"Promise…" Zero and Axl said to console him.

X got a broom and wiped it to the garbage can. They continued washing the dishes, hoping nobody would find out that X dropped the plate.

MISSING SCENE #2

Another missing scene. Here it is.

While the three Hunters were doing the laundry, the machine broke.

"What the…? How did this thing break!" X wondered.

Zero and Axl came by, and the machine was broken.

"It was working fine… Now what is wrong!" X complained.

Zero went near to the washing machine to try and get at least one suit out of it, but he accidentally ripped it.

"Okay, YOU blew it this time." X and Axl said to Zero.

"Oh, shut up, and promise you won't tell." Zero snapped.

"We won't tell anyone, but you have to sew them on your own." X said.

"Understood." Zero sighed, and the three continued on their work.

MISSING SCENE #3

This is the last missing scene (and REALLY short)

When the hunters were sleeping, Axl had a dream that Zero was about slay him with his Z-Saber. And Axl woke up immediately.

He went to Zero's room, and saw him sleeping.

"Why, Zero! What have I done to you!" Axl cried, which woke Zero up all of a sudden, with surprise.

Zero wondered what the hell he was saying, but maybe it was a dream that Zero did something wrong, but instead cheering him up, he told him to go back to bed.

To be continued!

R&R!


	3. Chapter 3: XZActly

Chapter 3: XZActly (pronounced like "exactly")

X and the gang were really thinking that the break they were having is just worse than fighting in war so far. But now it was the THIRD day, they hoped at least this would be the last day of bad break days, or the first day of break that's been good. But still, so far, things were just going ugly.

X woke up with a big yawn, and looked at the window. Snow was covered all over. He looked up the roof as well, and it was covered all in snow. Maybe Alia wouldn't let X and the others go shop today.

But on the other hand, how would they get out if they want to have a snowball fight? They can't fight in the HQ!

Zero and Axl also woke up, and asked if they had to go shopping again today.

"You don't have to! The HQ is covered all in snow." X happily exclaimed.

"Really! Ohh yeaaaah baby!" Axl exclaimed with even more happiness.

The three chatted for the entire morning. How hapy they were without shopping, how happy it would be if Alia wouldn't scold them. However, things were going to be ugly anyway.

"X! I need you to go shopping again." Alia requested.

"We can't. The HQ is buried in snow." X explained.

"Um… the other Hunters here already shoveled them." She said.

They all looked outside. She was right, the buried snow was shoveled.

"Aw crap, so we have to go now!" Axl groaned.

"Yes. Here is the list." Alia said as she gave a paper of list.

"Ohh…" X, Zero, and Axl moaned at the same time.

They got their Ride Chasers, but while they were trying to…

"Oh, crap. Mine is out of gas!" X complained.

"Lucky you, you don't have to go." Zero said in jealousy.

X rejoiced back to the HQ, but Alia asked why he came back.

"My Ride Chaser is out of gas. Why else?" X explained with pride.

"You're still going. Use the Sirius Ride armor." Alia commanded.

Well, X had to go. He hoped at least this time they can make it on time.

Fortunately, for them, it was still 11:45 AM in the morning, they bought things REALLY quickly, but they got so hasty that they accidentally picked the wrong groceries. But they put them back, and got what they were suppose to get, and etc.., X paid again, Zero and Axl carried the bags, and they hurried to the HQ.

"Axl, do you have a watch?" X asked.

"Yeah, we have FIVE more minutes left! Let's hurry!" Axl replied.

They hurried to the HQ. And they had only thirty seconds left to get to the HQ before they are grounded again. Axl looked at his watch. They had twenty seconds now… They hurried and put their engines even faster. Now they were in the entrance of the HQ, but they had ten seconds left!

The three hurried. Five seconds… four… three… two… one…

They barely made it at the last second; 12:29:59 PM.

"You're on time today, barely. Okay, have some rest." Alia said as she smiled.

The boys smiled along with relief, and went to their own rooms.

After lunch, X and Zero were arm wrestling. Zero was about to win, and X tried to resist, but his hand went down to the table.

"Me next, me!" Axl said as his turn came.

Zero won again.

Then X and Axl did an arm wrestling. X won this time… barely. Axl nearly had him, but X won, and Axl groaned, but was honored too.

"Axl! AXL!" Pallette screamed.

"What is it, Pallette?" Axl asked.

"There is a spider in my r-r-room!" She yelped.

"Oh, jeez. I'll get it." Axl sighed.

After one sider catching later…

"I can't believe THAT scared her. Really, it was this small!" Axl said to X and Zero as he showed expression with his finger about the size of the spider.

"Ha ha, I remember the time when I had to catch one for Alia." X laughed.

-Begin Flash back-

Alia: AIEEEEEEEEEE! X, HELP ME!

(X comes to the room to catch the spider, and kills it)

X: Here, I caught it… ack!

(The paper with the dead spider that X has accidentally gets dropped to the floor as he trips and the paper goes near Alia)

Alia: AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

-End Flashback-

X laughed so hard after thinking about it that he fell to the floor. Zero and Axl looked at him, then looked at each other, and backed away as X continued laughing hard. He almost lost his breath. But he stopped anyway.

"Phew… that was funny." X stopped laughing.

"Still, what was I laughing about again? Wait, oh yeah… ha ha ha ha!" X chuckled again even harder.

But he stopped again, he was going to lose his breath.

"Phew…. Okay, back to my room." X said to himself.

So far, the day was going perfectly, except one thing, which made the rest of the day even worse.

X and Zero were having another snowball fight, while Axl was making a snowman, but they started throwing theirs at him, and started even more snowball fight. When it was time to come back, they headed back to the entrance, and tried to opened the door… tried. The door was LOCKED.

"Crap! How can we get in!" X paniced.

"Um… don't you have the key?" Zero asked.

"They're in my room…" X replied.

The three knocked the door hard, and shouted for help, but no one answered, everybody was deep asleep (everybody…? Heh heh heh….)

"Damn it, so we're suppose to sleep outside or something! Crap…" Axl complained.

Well, and they did while catching cold.

MISSING SCENE #1

While X was laughing the first time…

Zero was in his own room, and go the phone to order something. Yes, a pizza. But then again, he thought about Alia, she never ordered any, and would blame him. 'Wait, she would only blame X, right? Hee hee hee… huh? I'm laughing in my own mind?" Zero pondered.

'Nah, that's too much. I have to ask.' Zero had second thoughts.

'But… aw for get it! I don't wanna cause anymore trouble already!' Zero thought to his mind, which was just killing him.

MISSING SCENE #2.

While the Hunters were having a snowball fight, inside the HQ, Alia was drinking a coffee, pondering if she is pushing the hunters too hard about them being late after shopping for lunch. She decided to stop, and buy them herself.

"Alia, did you tell them that…"

It was Layer who asked from behind, and Alia got surprised when she came out of nowhere and she spilled her coffee.

"Layer? What is it?" Alia asked.

"Did you tell Zero…? I am quite nervous right now…" She replied.

"Now now, Layer, we promised… don't worry, we won't tell him." She said.

"Because I don't want to humiliate myself by just saying it in front of him. I can't tell anyone about it." Said Layer.

"Don't worry, Layer." Alia consoled.

PLZ R&R! Oh, and I wrote a winter story because I couldn't think of any ideas in the summer. Second, a lot of people write fan fiction about X and the crew having summer vacation, and I don't want to upset anyone by copying them, so I decided to make a winter story, even if its weird.


	4. Chapter 4: I'm outta here!

Chapter 4: I'm outta here!

A…a… ACHOO!

Outside of the HQ, the three Hunters woke up with a terrible cold. They were shivering all day, and not only that, but they were buried in snow as well… very deeply. But thankfully, X's Charge shot, Zero's Z-Saber, and Axl's rapid bullets were more than enough to take the snow that buried them out. But their power just made more snow bury them, a lot more deeper. A lot and A LOT more… a screw it! I said it already! It should be specific for you now!

They had to use their own hands to bury themselves out, and their Reploid strength made that easier.

"Whew!" Axl sighed as he got out.

"X! Zero!" He called, and tried to bury them out.

He saw a blue arm. It was X.

"X! X!" Axl called, and pulled him out.

"Ugh………" X moaned.

"Are yo… ACHOO! Okay…?" Axl sneezed.

"I am… brrr….. so cold…." X shivered.

"Zz-z-z-z-z—z-Zero!" X called and buried him out too.

"H-hhh-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-hey you two….. ACHOO!" Zero sneezed as well.

The boys went on to their way to the HQ as they shivered. And they barely walked.

"A-A-Alia…." X said as he called her.

"My goodness, have you been out al night!" Alia asked with horror.

"We sure did…..ACHOO!" Axl sneezed.

"Why, Alia… what have we done to you!" X cried.

"Do what…?" She asked.

"Lock…ing… the d-d-d-dd—d—d-d-d-d-d-door!" X shivered.

"Sorry, but I don't get you. I didn't lock the door…." Alia said.

But then there was Signas.

"What's going on here?" He asked.

"Signasssssss……..did Alia locked the door last niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight!" Zero asked.

"Lock the door? That was me in case someone might come in and cause trouble." He replied.

Suddenly, the three hunters really got mad, as if their cold has gone away.

"You…! WHY?" The three yelled at once and started beating Signas up.

"Ow ow ow…. What's going on…?" Signas moaned.

"I'll tell you what! You locked us out the whole night!" Zero complained.

Signas tried to crawl his way out, but Zero pulled his leg to make him come back so everyone would keep pounding him all over. They even played soccer with him.

"X, catch!" Axl called, and Signas fell right in front of X's feet from Axl's kick, then he kicked him back at Axl, then Axl kicked it at Zero, then Zero kicked it at X… forget about it. They did play Reploid kicking soccer with Signas anyway.

After some beat 'em ups later…

"Ow… now listen… Ack! I apologize for ow! Locking you out…. Ah! But… your beatings…. Should… ouch! Stop… by now…." Signas moaned in pain.

"Understood." X, Zero, and Axl sighed as they each had one cup of coffee.

But they needed more cups of coffee, because they were staying out for the whole night.

After about five hours, they felt better.

"Phew… oh man…. Man oh man do I feel not so good after this break." X said.

"Yeah, I would rather actually fight Mavericks instead of having this break." Axl commented.

"Okay, we're so getting out of here." Zero blurted as he leaned on the the wall.

"What!" X and Axl asked.

"Lookie here, nothing good is happening like we know in the HQ, we need our own time off." Zero suggested.

"You got point. Being in this damn HQ really pisses me off when its break." Axl groaned.

"Then already." X decided.

The three thought of plans. They thought of getting out when everyone else is a sleep, the same plan, this time hiding their luggages, and when they are somewhere, they should call anyone like Signas to let them know.

"Already… Guys, start packing." X said.

They packed as fast as they could after they locked their doors. They didn't want anyone to know about that they were leaving.

"Okay, guys, are we all set…?" Zero whispered.

The other two nodded.

While they were waiting for midnight, they went outside to play around the snow, and inside, there were decoys of them sleeping. After that, Signas locked the door so nobody would enter. Then that was the time to go somewhere.

"To the airport!" Zero exclaimed.

"Airport…?" X asked.

"What were you thnking, staying in this junkyard?" Zero asked.

"Nah, fine. To the airport!" Axl exclaimed along.

"Actually, people might think of us leaving now… I mean like us… X, Zero, Axl… leaving somewhere else when this city needs us. We need a disguise." X warned.

"He's got point. Let's buy some clothes and caps." Zero suggested.

The three walked to a nearby shopping mall. They bought all these clothes.

X wore a Gamecube T-Shirt and a Gamecube cap, while he wore jeans and some sneakers.

Zero wore a T-Shirt of a soccer player, and a number behind it, a fake long hair, black pants, and Nike sneakers.

Axl wore a Bungie T-Shirt, a blue cap, jeans same as X, and Nike sneakers like Zero's.

Together, they bought their clothes they wanted and paid, and rode on the taxi and went to the airport. After that, they had to wait for sometime for announcements. Thankfully, they had something to do. Axl had his Game Boy Advance with him, with Mega Man & Bass Game Pack in it. Zero had an MP3 Player and listened to music. X read a book that was about one thousand pages long.

When the announcement came, it was time for them to say bye bye for bad times and hello to paradise.

"Electopia, here we come!" They exclaimed.

MISSING SCENE #1.

During those hours of rest for X, Zero, and Axl…

"Alia, aren't you having some bad time here?" Layer asked her friend.

"Me? Well, not bad, but its boring." She said.

"Exactly, me too. Maybe we should go somewhere. And it might give X, Zero, and Axl sometime to rest without us." Layer suggested.

"Yeah. Me too." Alia commented.

"Hi! Is everybody okay here?" Pallette asked as she came in.

"Oh hello, Pallette." Alia greeted back.

"Would it be okay, for the winter break, that I go to Electopia to see my favorite band there?" Pallette asked.

"Electopia sounds like a good idea." Layer said.

"What?" Pallette asked in confusion.

Alia and Layer explained, they're letting X, Zero, and Axl to have a little rest. Then Pallete made them think of a good idea.

"Okay, let's pack, but maybe we should ask Signas first." Pallette said.

They did. First time, Signas said no, but they kept pleading and pleading and pleading and pleading, until Signas allowed them (X, Zero, and Axl could have done that). They were very excited, but the plane wouldn't depart until about 10: 59 PM (that's when X, Zero, and Axl departed), so they waited by watching a movie (that's when the hunters woke up).


	5. Chapter 5: We are so screwed!

Chapter 5: We're screwed.

NOTE: PLEASE READ MISSING SCENE BEFORE YOU READ ON!

The flight sure took long. X, Zero, and Axl were very exhausted, and so were Alia, Layer, and Pallette, who were in business class (just the girls).

Axl woke up, when suddenly, he saw Alia trying to go to the bathroom.

ALIA!

Axl woke both X and Zero up, by poking them and stuttering: ga-ga-ga-ga-ga-ga-ga-ga-ga-ga!

"Ga your ass. What!" Zero groaned because of Axl's pokes.

He pointed at Alia, and both X and Zero looked. They opened their mouths in horror as well. They sat back down and chatted;

"How and why the hell is she here!" Zero wondered.

"Please don't tell me that they actually found out and then looking for us." X said.

"Okay, we're screwed, that's all I can say." Axl stammered.

"Not yet. Just keep up the disguise." X said.

"Good thing we made those fake passports." Zero sighed of relief.

"Yeah. X's name was what? Thomas Light? And Zero's is Albert Light?" Axl laughed.

"And yours is what! Chaud Light! Ha!" Zero laughed as well.

The flight was longer than they thought it would be; one day and seven hours. Only five more hours remained, and they were out of that hellhole.

"Yo, there's that movie we featured in! Remember?" Axl reminded of a movie they featured.

"Ah, yes. I never actually saw it in theaters I wonder how we did?" X wondered.

Then came that movie.

In some parts, they wre proud of themselves for being good actors, while in some parts where they really did bad, they hid themselves, like X hid his face with his book, Zero with his hands, and Axl with his GBA.

But in overall average, it wasn't that bad.

And hours came by…

"Just two more hours, gang… lets hang on…" X consoled Zero and Axl.

An hour and thirty minutes later…

"Okay, just thirty more minutes! Hang on tight!" X said.

"Shut up, you're only making us feel worse." Zero stammered.

And finally, it arrived. Everyone came out, with their eyes red of exhaustion. It was snowing outside. At least it was good to see something peaceful after the stupid flight.

During their luggage claim, Zero and Axl got their luggages. Meanwhile, X looked around. Layer and Pallette got their own, while Alia was on the phone. X went near her, spying on her.

"Hello? Signas? Yes, we arrived. You sound kind of… worried. Is there something wrong?" Alia asked, and after the reply from Signas, "What! Those three are here as well? But I didn't see them asking… I saw them sleeping all day……… What? They put decoys and left a note saying that? Well, we just arrived, so they shouldn't be too far. We'll check if they're here. Okay, bye Signas." Alia hung out.

When Alia got out from the phone, X got way too hasty and accidentally walked into Alia, and said, "Sorry!" and ran.

"Guys, we are SO screwed! Alia found out we are here! Signas told her!" X paniced.

"Well, good thing we got all our luggages. Now lets find a hotel." Zero said.

They took a taxi and went to the best hotel in Electopia. (I don't if there is one in Electopia, but I just made it up, because there aren't any in Electopia in Mega Man Batle Network games).

"This should be good." X said as he paid the taxi driver, and went inside to find a really beautiful lobby.

"This is nice. Now lets find a room." Zero said.

X made the room reservation; three beds and a TV.

"Your room will be in the fifteenth floor. Please enjoy your stay." The hotel manager informed as he gave the key.

The three went into the elevator to the fifteenth flor (along with LOTS of people inside), and and finally arrived.

"Phew, finally… I'll open it…" Axl said and opened their room's door.

When they went into the room and locked the door, they finally got those civilian clothes they had off and returned to their own metallic Reploid bodies.

"Finally! Those things were getting uncomfortable!" Zero sighed of relief as he laid on his bed.

"Yeah. That was tiring." Axl said.

(Author's note: By the way, Lan and the others don't exist here; it's the year 21XX, not 20XX you know!)

Meanwhile…

Alia also made a reservation that was the room BESIDE THE HUNTERS' ROOM!

Their room was pretty much the same, three beds.

While the girls were resting, the boys finally woke up.

"Oh yeh, that was good!" Zero yawned as he woke up.

"Lets go get something to eat." X suggested.

"Nah, its too much work, room service should do it." Axl said lazily.

X called for a room service, and X called for a lobster, Zero for steak, and Axl ordered burger and fires.

When the foods came, they all rushed and dug in, enjoying their meal full of paradise. They even talked loud with their mouth.

"Oh yeh! We don't get these kinds of food in that junkyard!" Axl chewed.

"I know! It's sooooooooooooooooooooooo much better than where we left off! Yeh, baby!" Zero said with mouth full.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." X reminded their manners.

The girls actually heard it too in their room. They were trying to sleep, and had to let them know it was too noisy. Alia knocked on their room.

"Oh crap, quick, to your civilian clothes!" X said immediately and everyone quickly wore those clothes.

"Yes…?" X asked as he opened the door, and was quite shocked that it was Alia.

"Would you mind? There are people in other rooms in this hotel you know!" Alia complained.

"Ok, sorry, A…" X stopped when Zero made an X with his arm on his mouth.

"Sorry…" X apologized and Alia left, with suspicious feeling about them.

They got those civilian clothes off again.

"What were you thinking, X, I mean, Thomas!" Zero asked.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Zer… I mean, Albert!" X apologized.

If things were happening like this, they were REALLY gonna have worse time.

MISSING SCENE #1.

Before Signas got the phone from Alia, he was drinking a cup of coffee, and when he finished, he went to X's, Zero's, and Axl's room to wake them up.

"X, Zero, Axl! Wake up." Signas yawned.

"Guys, wake up!" Signas called.

He went near Zero's bed and tried to take his blanket off. It was just a decoy. And it had a note; "We're going to Electopia, losers! –X, Zero, and Axl-"

Signas gritted his teeth in anger, and found out X and Axl he saw were just decoys as well.

By the time he went back to his office, there was a phone cal, and he answered it.

"Hello? Oh, Alia! So you arrived? I see… wrong? I'm pissed off right now. Those three Hunters are there too… they didn't. They put decoys and left a note saying that they wre going there, too… really? You just arrived? Good, look for them as soon as possible… okay, have a nice trip there." Signas hung up.


	6. Chapter 6: All washed up

Chapter 6: All washed up

There was really something wrong with Zero's hair. Both his fake hair and his hair attached to him. X noticed that, and his fake hair was droppingpieces of hair all around the room.

"Zero, you really have to wash those hairs of yours." X advised.

"Wow, captain obvious found that out. You mentioned that for THREE FREAKIN' DAYS!" Zero complained.

"Really, Zero. You should wash it." X suggested.

"Then how come Axl doesn't need to wash HIS hair then?" Zero asked.

"Because he doesn't have that much… by the way, where is he?" X wondered.

"Getting some grub to eat and drink." Zero replied.

"Well, if you want those snacks, wash your hair…" X said.

"If you do the laundaries…" Zero pointed at the dirty clothes they had, "THEN I'll wash my hair. Will that solve your problem!" Zero pleaded.

Well, it was a deal, and they were supposed to do the laundry anyway. It was in the second floor, the room with laundaries. X picked up all of Zero's clothes and his, but really, something was wrong.

If someone was to find out X was here, he'd be in a lot of trouble, thinking of all kinds drawbacks; The News, girls finding out, and even people in Electopia asking for autographs, and that is, so many that X would get tired.

He had to think of something, and while he was…

The door opened. Axl came in with a bag of food and drinks for them.

"Axl… this maybe a little rough but…" X said.

He explained Axl. He wanted to borrow his clothes until laundry was done.

"MY CLOTHES! HEY!" Axl paniced.

"I'll do yours too, but I need to use it so no one will find out." X explained.

"Fine… but X, ya owe me one!" Axl sighed as he took his civilian shirt off and returned to his Reploid state.

X made an OK sign with his hand, and wore Axl's T-shirt and pants. He walked down to the elevator, with dirty clothes.

While in the elevator, he saw Alia and Layer getting their laundries. They looked at X, or the teenager they didn't know in their perspective, with a puzzle. They were looking at Axl's dirty shirt, and they backed away. X tried to calm down. Then again he's always calm .

They arrived at the second floor, where it had a room with laundry machines in. They got the machines started. X was waiting, but the girls were having a little trouble with the machine…

"Okay, Layer, do you know how to…" Alia tried to ask.

"No, sorry." Layer apologized.

X approached them.

"Need help? See, this is how you do it…." X, I mean the teenager, kindly explained everything.

"Thank you very much!" Both Alia and Layer thanked him, " No problem." X (ARGH! THAT'S IT, I'M NOT GOING TO SAY "I MEAN THE TEENAGER" ANYMORE!)

X was finished with his laundry, and thought of a plan that he took HIS clothes, went to the washroom and changed from Axl's shirt to X's shirt and pants, and laundered Axl's clothes(um… how many times did I say that word in this story so far? I really need a thesaurus…)

Axl's was done, too, and X headed back to his room. When he did, he noticed some drips on the floor, beneath the room.

"Um… X? I don't think its good idea to open the door…" Axl said in the room.

"What are you talking about? What's going on?" X asked.

"Uh…"

X didn't hesitate and opened the door. Water flooded all over from the room, and to the hallway.

"Wha… what was that!" X asked Axl, who was along with him from the water flood.

"Okay, I said DON'T OPEN THE DOOR, X! I WARNED YOU!" Axl yelled, and X tried to apologize.

"Okay, you're right. I'm really hasty. But what was that from?" X questioned.

"Zero was washing his hair, and suddenly, from the bathroom, water flooded ALL OVER THE ROOM! Just washing his hair made that? I don't get it…" Axl muttered.

"Okay, how the hell did that happen…" X wondered.

"X… you blew it this time…" Zero ccame in front of X and snarled at him.

"Oh crap…" X said in horror.

"Yeah, say that all you want! I'LL KILL YOU!" Zero yelled and started beating X up, and Axl joined for ignoring his warning.

And after some beat 'em ups…

"Okay, I won't make nay of you orders…" X decided.

"Whatever… its my fault, X. You're right, I should have washed my hair… well except the Reploid one… THAT is your fault…" Zero whispered.

"Heh heh… no need to worry about that incident that much now… lets just eat…" Axl said as he unpacked the foods and drinks from the bag.

"Yeah… cheers…" X said as he picked up his can of E-Pepsi, while Zero and Axl had cans of E-Sprites.

"Well, lets just try to take a real break here from now on… the first two days were fine…" Zero sighed.

After their snack time, it was time for sleep…

And the next day came.

Zero and Axl were still sleeping, while X was already up, thinking what Signas would say if they see them again. He even wondered why the girls came here as well. Either way, he tried to calm things down, like the others did. But will thing DEFINITELY won't go well if he comes back, definitely, but he couldn't live here either.

What choice did he have though? Which path was he suppose to pick?

TO BE CONTINUED

SORRY, NO MISSING SCENES!


	7. Chapter 7: Pranksters never learn!

Chapter 7: Pranksters never learn

REVIEW RESPONSES:

Sithking Zero: I DID make a plot. Its in the summary and the first chapter.

ZeretulFighterOmega: My friend I know reviewed my story! Alrighty! As for your review, thank you!

Axl woke up in that morning after X, and Zero was still sleeping. A prankster he was, Axl got a pair of scissors to cut Zero's hair. But the hair didn't seem to cut for some reason.

'_Okay, what the hell?'_ Axl thought.

He squeezed Zero's hair even tighter with his scissors, but his hair didn't leave a scratch. Now Axl used ALL his strength to cut his hair, but strangely, I mean VERY strangely, instead of Zero's hair cutting, it was Axl's scissors that were broken instead.

_'Something is REALLY wrong…'_ Axl thought with a puzzle.

"Axl… are you awake already?" X asked.

"Yeah…" Axl replied.

"Um… what are you doing on Zero's bed, not on your own…?" X asked.

"Uh… trying to wake him up?" Axl lied.

"Don't. Let him sleep more." X said, "I'm going down for breakfast…"

"Yo, wait up! I'm coming too!" Axl added as he followed, and closed the room door.

(Author's note: By the way, remember in chapter 6, where it said, "nay"? It was a typo; I meant any)

By then Zero woke up, though. He wondered where in the world would X be. He noticed some 'knife' like things in his room… and two circles. He wondered if they were scissors. But why…?

It was 10:21 AM in the morning. He should have gone to breakfast by now if he was still in the HQ.

_'Okay, maybe I should…' _Zero thought.

He closed the room door.

And after Zero joined them…

"Oh, Zero!" X noticed.

"G'morning." Axl said, and threw a chunk of food at Zero.

"So you're asking for this now…" Zero snarled with anger and threw a BIGGER chunk. The two threw foods at each other, but X, trying to make them even, threw both at them, and all three started having food fight on a HOTEL RESAURANT! Alia, Layer, and Pallette noticed that, and got away from them (everybody else did), and they stopped after they had no more food left, but on their shirts. But Axl, thinking of more ideas, got the chunk he had on his shirts and threw at Zero, and same with Zero, but X didn't want to have a food war anymore, so he just sat down. Zero and Axl threw even more foods at each other, but sadly, things got worse. One of their chunks went to Pallette, which saddened her face of pain. Alia and Layer asked if she was okay.

"Okay, we blew t this time…" X muttered.

The Hunters went back to their rooms.

"Okay, who has the key?" Zero asked.

"I thought you brought it!" X and Axl said to Zero.

"Me? What the (boop!)!" Zero complained.

"So you're saying… NOBODY has the key here!" X asked.

They widened their mouths in horror. But Axl came with a sneaky idea.

"Okay, here's my plan…" Axl said.

Axl whispered both in to X and Zero. It seemed like a plan.

When Alia and Layer were in a shopping mall, Zero and Axl, disguised as civilians after wiping the food off. They stole Alia's and Layer's purse.

"Ack! Oh no!" Alia paniced.

X ran as fast as he could.

"Don't worry, I'll get them." X said to the girls and started running like mad. The three went inside a washroom. They looked in their purses (sorry for being inappropriate, but I couldn't think of anything else!)

Layer's purse didn't have the key… but not Alia's either. Does that mean Pallette has it or something!

X came back with the ladies' purses, and they thanked him again, noticing that he was that teenager that helped them with their laundry. But Zero and Axl came for their phase two. They knocked them on their backs, and checked their pockets. No, their key weren't there either.

"Crap. We'll never get into our room at this rate!" Axl complained.

"OUR room? What are you talking about…?" Zero questioned.

(Author's note: Zero thought Axl's plan was to take their room instead)

"I was thinking of breaking into their room and break the wall." Axl said.

Zero bonked Axl on the head.

"You idiot!" Zero called him that.

Axl shrank after the bonk, almost to the ground.

"WHY! YOU HIT ME AGAIN! I SHRANK!" Axl moaned in pain.

"You want me to make you lower than the ground!" Zero snapped.

"Hey, we have our stuffs in our room, you know!" Axl cried.

"Lookie here, if we break the wall, who's going to repair it? You? Well, not me! I am NOT responsible!" Zero yelled.

But Axl, having through with Zero punching him, jumped and bonked him on the head as well, and Zero ALSO SHRANK!

"Okay, you girly looking long haired sissy! You are SO asking for it!" Axl said and he seemed to have got his growth back. He tried to stomp on him, Zero, but Zero regrew.

"You think you can get someone like me! I'll KILL YOU!" Zero yelled, and punched Axl on the face, and Axl punched back.

"Ha! So you think I don't have the guts to punch yeh!" Axl snapped, and Zero did a slide kick, and they were fighting… literally for about five minutes. FIVE MINUTES! COUNT TO THREE HUNDRED, BABY! (Okay, I'm really weird)

"Okay, stop!" X yelled. But Zero and Axl didn't listen, and blood came out from their lips.

Zero punched Axl on the face one more time, and vice versa with Axl. Their fists both hit each other at the same time. Axl was already unconscious, and Zero saw that, but barely. His vision became blurry, and began to lose consciousness. All was pitch black.


	8. Chapter 8: Gotcha!

Chapter 8: Gotcha!

Zero woke up and saw that he was in a place… a hospital?

It was a hospital, and X was waiting for Zero to wake up in his room, but he was also sleeping on a chair.

"X…?" Zero called, and X woke up.

"Zero, you awake now?" X asked.

"Yeah…who dragged me here?" Zero questioned.

"I did. You and Axl were fighting and became unconscious, remember?" X reminded.

"Oh yeah, that prankster… where is he?" Zero wondered.

"The room beside us. He's fine. He awoke last night, when you were here." X replied.

"I see. By the way, X, what are we gonna do about our hotel room?" Zero asked.

"I got our keys from the hotel manager. He had extras." X answered.

"Then the problem is solved. I hope the girls didn't find out." Zero said.

"They did." X joked, but Zero thought it was real, and HE got a heart attack.

"Whoops." X said.

Few hours later…

"X, DON'T JOKE LIKE THAT AGAIN! I ALMOST HAD A HEART ATTACK!"

"Sorry…"

Then Axl came, and started approaching Zero.

"Axl, no! Don't fight now! He's still injured!" X warned, but Axl kept going anyway.

When he went near Zero, he made a fist.

He didn't punch Zero though.

He just wanted to make his fist hit Axl's, and he did. X was relieved.

When Zero and Axl got better, they went back to their hotel.

"Phew… fainlly being in the room feels like were home." X sighed.

"Yeah, its nice." Axl exclaimed. Lets just rest for now… hmm?" Axl suggested.

They did, of course, because they're tired.

X had a dream, though. A bad one to specific.

Alia, Layer, and Pallette were in front of X, Zero, and Axl, in civilian clothes. However, the three Hunters couldn't move, but the girls were abled to. Alia took X's cap off.

"Ah ha! So this was you all along!" Alia said. Layer took of Zero's fake hair, and Pallette took off Axl's cap.

"Okay, what are you going to do?" X asked in shock.

"I could say, we told Signas about this and you three will be GROUNDED IN THE HQ FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIVES!" Alia yelled.

X woke up with a gasp.

'Okay, this whole thing just gets on my nerves.' X thought.

Zero woke up, too.

"Guys, do you ever wonder why those girls are here?" Zero asked.

"Nope." X and Axl asid.

"Maybe their room will give us some clue…" Zero suggested.

"What's your poi-"

They heard the next room door opening… giiiii…

"Maybe we should look around for clues." Zero said.

"Okay, but if we get caught, you owe us five bucks." Axl said.

It was a deal, so when the girls entered the elevator, they quickly crashed into their room. Layer was the only one there, for some reason. Zero sneaked behind her and knocked her unconscious, and hid her under someone's bed (without even caring who's)

They quickly searched in the room for clues.

"Guys, look at this!" X called. Zero and Axl came.

"They're really coming here to look for us!" X pointed at a diary, saying like, "X, Zero, and Axl are nowhere to be seen here", or "Still not seen".

Layer actually got consciousness again. But too soon?

"Not you two again…!" Layer paniced.

X, Zero, and Axl looked at each other. They gave out a sigh.

"Listen, Layer, please promise don't tell anyone about this but…"

X, Zero, and Axl took their civilian clothes off. Layer was shocked, it was the Hunters!

"Please don't tell Alia or Pallette. We came into this room to look for the reason why you're here." X explained.

"Sorry about that incident, we were locked outside and we had to steal your key." Axl apologized.

"I'll think about that. It is hard to tell all the troubles Zero and Axl caused, and I cannot definitely tell on X. But Zero and Axl, I must think about." Layer said.

Zero and Axl gulped. What should they do NOW!

The Hunters went back to their room. Zero and Axl hid under their beds just in case Layer might tell them. They stayed there for the whole day. X wore his civilian clothes (and wore a new shirt he bought; which had Capcom logo on it)

"I'll bring you something to eat." X said, and left the room.

He came back with two bags of French fries he bought and went back to his room. Zero and Axl were waiting under their beds.

"Here." X handed them.

"Thanks, X. You're the coolest friend I have!" Axl commented.

"Hey!" Zero said, "I thought I was the coolest!"

"Heh heh…" X laughed.

Then there was a knock on the door. Zero and Axl hid under their beds as fast they could.

X opened it. It was Layer.

"I decided I haven't told them. You see, we only came here so we can give you boys some break in the HQ, but we never thought you would be here." Layer explained.

"Huh, that's weird." X said.

"Where are they?" Layer asked.

X knew he shouldn't tell her where Zero and Axl would be. He'd be dead, so he said, "Uh… Uh oh, there's a spider on the wall!"

"Don't lie please, X." Layer said.

"No really, there is!" X pointed.

Layer looked in the direction, but X quickly shoved her aside and closed and locked the door as fast as he could. But when Layer saw the direction, clearly, there was a spider.

"Gave her a lie." X said.

"You were great out there!" Zero commented.

"Nice one!" Axl said.

"Layer, what are you doing here?" Alia's voice came from outside.

"Oh, um… I was trying to go out too…" Layer lied.

"But its that way!" Pallette said.

"I know, but I… tripped." Layer lied.

Alia and Pallette stared at Layer in a suspicious way.

"Okay, whats going on?" Alia wondered.

"Were you doing something in the next room?" Pallete asked.

"N-n-no! Of course not!" Layer stuttered.

"Ok, something's suspicious. She must have done something in the next room." Alia said.

Pallette knocked on the door. X was shocked by the time he heard it.

"X… don't open it…" Zero whispered.

X nodded.

"Okay… Alia Buster!" Alia called.

X's mouth opened VERY wide, and so did his eyes. So were Zero's and Axl's under their beds. Thank god X was still wearing his civilian clothes (OMG how many times did I say that in this story?), but not Zero and Axl.

"Uh… hey! What was the point of breaking our door!" X asked.

"Excuse me… did our friend here visited you…?" Alia asked.

"Um… no…" X said.

"Excuse me, and what is that blue thing under your cap?" Pallette asked, pointing at X's near seen helmet.

"Uh… my motor cycle helmet!" X lied.

Now things were more suspicious.

"Okay, lets see here… blue socks under your sneakers… blue tarso like thing on your shirt… its kind of ripped…" Alia looked around. She took off X's cap.

"Ah ha! Gotcha! So where's Zero and Axl!" Alia asked.

X looked shock, and called out, "RUN!" X yelled, and Zero and Axl came out from their beds and jumped off from the balcony.

Axl seemed to be dropping faster than X and Zero, but he had that hover thing on his legs. He grabbed X's and Zero's hands and hovered off. But things didn't go too well either.

Pallette did the same thing with Alia and Layer. Axl was losing altitude, and they were going down.

"Thank goodness his hover ability is temporary…" Zero sighed, "Still, where are we falling too?"

X looked down. They were falling down on the street.

"Crap. Maybe we should have thought of this." He said.

"Hey, we HAVE thought of this." Zero complained.

"Since when?" X asked.

"Um… I guess we can talk about that later." Zero said.

It was the street. But why weren't any cars moving?

Of course! Snow! Perfect! They can fall down! Easy!

They landed safely on the snow, and started heading to the airport.

"Wait what about our lugages?" Axl reminded.

They looked at each other again. They ran back.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	9. Chapter 9: Let's go back!

Chapter 9: Lets go back!

The Hunters were heading back with their Reploid speeds and to the hotel after they forgot to bring their luggages.

"Okay, Mr. Brainless, you blew it." Zero snapped.

"BRAINLESS! You forgot it too, moron!" Axl snarled.

"Now now, you two… stop fighting…" X calmed things down.

The two rolled their eyes, and just continued running.

"Okay, we finally found the hotel." Zero sighed.

"Hey, the hotel is over there, moron." Axl said.

"Moron moron moron… that's the best insult you can come up with." Zero laughed at Axl.

"Oh, this is how you laugh; Gwa ha ha ha haha haha ha ha ha (cough cough!)"

"Ha! You coughed!" Zero laughed in even louder.

But X was just there, going to the hotel, without stopping them (that's really not him, is it? IS IT! WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER ME!)

When he returned to his room…

"Okay, mine here, Zero's over here… Axl's right here… Time to go back…" X muttered and carried all the luggages.

"Hold it!" A familiar voice yelled.

Those faces of horror, Alia, Layer, and Pallette, shocked X, and they got their fists ready to beat him up.

"I'm outta here!" X yelled and jumped off the balcony again.

'I can't believe I fell for it again.' X thought as he looked down.

He was falling from a large distance from the ground, and he just forgot that Axl wasn't there with him to help him.

But he managed to land in one piece.

"Hey, I made it! It's a miracle!" He exclaimed.

Unfortunately, that actually cracked the luggages apart.

"God must dislike me." X sobbed.

He had to walk slowly without trying to make a single object fall down from anyone's luggages. Not a single thing, until he realized he was going the wrong way.

"Okay, now I'm lost. What the hell…"

Then he found out there was a way out, and he went that way, and chose another path, where little kids threw rocks at him to distract him. But he tried his best to ignore them, but Zero, just wanting to do something when he was bored, yelled at the kids and they all ran away.

"What the hell did you do to my bag?" Zero asked.

"It cracked for no reason, not my fault." X replied.

"Well, I guess it can't be helped." Axl sighed.

"Lets go, we have to get out of here." X said, and the hunters ran back.

"Airplane! Must get in before it departs!" Zero yelled and dashed like mad.

"Hey, ours is that one." Axl said as he pointed at another airplane.

"Moron, can't you read what it says! We're going back to montopolis this way!"

"I can't read, sorry." Axl joked.

Zero slapped his head, and said, "Just… follow me."

The Hunters forgot one big thing.

Ticket.

"Crap! NOW how are we going to go back? The plane will leave in ten minutes!" Axl cried.

X thought for a moment. What could he do…

Suddenly, he checked his pocket. A portable Trans-Server!

"Hey! Perfect! We can get back this way!" X exclaimed.

"But it looks kinda old… are you sure?" Zero wondered.

"Hey, X is always right." Axl joked.

"Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay….. lets see here… ah! Here it is!" X exclaimed and pushed a button.

They didn't know where they were going, but they woke up somewhere they didn't expect.

"Oh crap!" X groaned.

They were in…

JAIL.

"X, I swear I'll kill you for this." Zero threatened.

"Wait, lets try again…" X calmed him down, and tried it again.

They were back in the same place.

"Great! Just great, Mr. Smartypants!" Zero yelled.

"Uh oh…………" X muttered.

Zero started beating X up (wow, there's a lot of beat-em ups here, right?) when Axl noticed something.

"This ain't a jail! This is… our storage room… we are in our HQ!" Axl exclaimed and he poked the bars, and they fell down. Was it for something?

"He's right!" X exclaimed.

X glared at Zero, and Zero tried to get away from him. Unfortunately for him, X was now beating Zero up for the trouble he caused.

The Hunters sneaked into their rooms, trying not to let anyone see them that they were there, or they would be in LOTS of trouble.

X tried not to make a sound as he opened his room. If he did something terribly wrong, people could hear the door open.

When X opened his room, he locked it completely. 100 locked, so he was safe…

Zero and Axl did the same thing as X, and they thought they were safe as well.

Or were they?

(I do that quite a lot, do I?)

The next morning X woke up, he tried to open the door, as he unlocked it, something was terribly horribly (which one should I use?) wrong. Even if he unlocked the door, the door didn't open.

"X, Zero, Axl, so… you thought you could get away that easily? Well, lets see if you have a nice vacation in your own rooms locked!" Signas yelled and laughed.

"How did you know we came back?" X asked.

"We have cameras, you know." Signas replied.

"LET ME OUT, OR I'LL SMACK YA GOOD!" Zero shouted from his room.

"Lemme outta here!" Axl pleaded from his room.

"Not in a million years, unless if you promise to work in the HQ for the entire break." Signas explained.

X thought for a moment… it would be nice if they got out, but then again working like that is tough… what should they do? What choice did they have?

"Signas, I will work!" X decided.

"I'm working! I want to get out of here now more than ever!" Axl also determined.

"I'm not! I'm staying here! Anything is better than work!" Zero snapped.

"X, Axl, you two are free to go. Zero can stay." Signas ordered, and he unlocked the doors.

"What the, those are the bar like things we saw in the storage room." Axl noticed.

"I used them to lock you three." Signas replied.

While X and Axl were doing their dirty work, Zero tried his best to bust the door open. His Saber wasn't any good, nor his fists, obviously, or the D Glave, or the B fan… whoa! Hold the phone! Perfect! The hammer! He could smash the damn door open! Zero smashed the door, and the door busted open.

"PHASE TWO!" Signas announced from the speaker.

This time, Zero's door was laser beam protected. And there was a door in front of it, and it was metal and stronger than Zero's hammer.

"Okay, I better think of something else…" Zero said.

To be continued…..

MISSING SCENE #1

This is a short description. When X, Zero, and Axl were heading back to the hotel to get their luggages, Alia, Layer, and Pallette were in the airport, thinking that the Hunters were there.


	10. Chapter 10: I'm outta here again!

Chapter 10: We're out of here again

While X and Axl were working, Signas was in his office, with his coffee and a newspaper, when suddenly, someone kicked the door open.

"Zero? How did you come here? I thought we locked you in!" Signas said in surprise.

It was Zero.

"I have a window in my room, ya know!" Zero snapped.

Signas thought, and forgot to lock the windows, too.

"Sigh… you win, what are you going to do?" He asked.

"Um…"

Zero thought for a moment. What should he do?

'Oh, what the hell.'

Zero started beating Signas up again.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHHH!" Signas screamed in pain.

"Scream all ya want! KILLING TIME!" Zero yelled and punched him.

"Zero!" A familiar voice called.

It was Alia, with Layer and Pallette behind her.

"You're back? So early? Heh heh heh…"

"Captain Signas, are you okay?" Pallette asked.

"I'm fine… Don't worry about me." Signas replied.

Alia told the entire story of what Zero and Axl did, so Signas called Axl for punishment.

"Well, Axl, tell X that he's free from doing his work for being kind to them, but you two… for causing troubles to Alia and Layer… are going to work for the rest of your break time, understood?" Signas questioned.

But Axl stood up and yelled, "NO!"

Everyone stared at him.

"Excuse me?" Alia said.

"I don't care what you say! You can't ground us forever just because we did ONE bad thing!" Axl added, "I'm OUTTA HERE!"

He jumped off the window and escaped. Then Zero glared at them too.

"He's right. Axl, I'm coming too!" He called and jumped off the window like Axl did.

Zero and Axl ran for several blocks, and got tired of running, hoping none of them followed.

"Zero, you got any money…?" Axl gasped.

"Yeah…"

"I'm cold… its way too snowy here…"

"Don't worry. Lets walk into that cafeteria over there."

"Nah, that hotel over there is better…"

Zero shrugged, and it might be better.

As they entered, they wanted two rooms for each.

"Here's your key." Zero said as he handed Axl his room key.

"Thanks."

Zero's room was right beside Axl's, but of course, they didn't always visit their rooms.

But for once, Axl did visit.

"I hope nobody tells about us." Axl said.

"Yeah. Its more annoying in the HQ, I found out. Electopia would have been better without the girls." Zero agreed.

They looked at the sky, at night (in their own rooms!). It was a starry night, beautiful stars falling down from the sky and landing to the Earth. It was beautiful, never have they seen such sight.

But the beutyness of the stars reminded Zero one thing.

Iris.

He gave out a sigh, and wondered how Iris would be doing, in heaven. He wondered if he did the right thing, killing her, as she opposed him. He didn't want to kill her, of course, but what other choices did he have?

Zero closed his eyes, laying on his bed.

X was alone, also watching the sky. He smiled as he watched. He enjoyed watching the stars.

Alia was also watching, with Signas beside her.

Layer and Pallette were watching from the roof.

Axl visited Zero's room once more.

"Hey, Zero, lets go back to the HQ tomorrow. Maybe I should apologize." Axl suggested.

"Apologize? Man, thinking of that makes me PUKE." Zero mumbled.

"Fine. I'm leaving tomorrow. You can think about it while I go." Axl said, and returned to his room to sleep.

When came the morning…

Axl headed out the hotel after returning his key, he walked his way to the HQ.

But he didn't feel good.

He was really near the entrance to the HQ, but he felt really cold, and sick. His vision was blurry. He fell down to the darkness.

When X went out for a walk, he saw Axl, laying on the snow.

"Axl!" X called, and ran up to him.

He carried him, and started asking him, "Axl! Axl! Can you hear me?"

As he was running and carrying him to his room, Alia noticed X carrying him.

"So, Axl is back, is he?" Alia wondered with an evil smile.

"He's not feeling well.. maybe he caught a very bad cold." X said.

He laid him on Axl's bed, and covered two blankets on.

But Axl started to gain some conciousness., for a moment.

"Alia…" He called, and she turned.

"I'm… sorry… say that… to others…" Axl shivered.

"Axl, forget about it. Just get some rest." Alia said with a smie.

X left the room, but before he did, he had to ask Axl one thing.

Three guesses what he could be asking.

"Axl, where's Zero?" X asked.

"At… a… hotel… near… HQ…" Axl shivered once more.

And went back to sleep.

THE ONLY MISSING SCENE!

While Zero and Axl was running, Alia and Signas ran to X.

"X, you are free to go." Signas said.

But Alia nudged Signas to remind what he was suppose to say.

"Um… you look for Zero and Axl, and bring them back as soon as you can?" Signas requested.

"Um…"

"You have to, X… YOU HAVE TO!" Alia pleaded as he shook X by grabbing his shoulers.

X didn't want them to be like that to him, so he decided(I have a serious lack of thesaurus, right?) to look for them.

Remember Zero and Axl ran SEVERAL blocks? X dashed to only a few of them.

X gave up, and went back to the HQ, telling them he couldn't find them, and apologized.

So what will Zero decide? Will he come back, or will he stay there for the rest of the break time he has?

To be continued…


	11. Chapter 11: NOT my day!

Chapter 11: NOT my day!

Zero thought. If he did come back, people would blame him.

But on the other hand, he was lonely.

What should he do?

Meanwhile, in the HQ…

Axl walked to the cafeteria, as it seemed like he felt much better.

"You feeling better, Axl?" X asked.

"Better than ever." Axl replied.

And after lunch, Axl had to say something to both Alia and Signas.

"Alia, Signas… I'm sorry, for that… that yelling I did." Axl apologized.

"Actually, to be honest, Alia wanted to say sorry to all of you." Signas explained.

"What?"

Alia apologized for all the troubles she caused, maybe they shouldn't do the work, because there are millions of them.

"By the way, where is Zero?" Signas asked.

"Dunno. Its either he's coming back today, or he's staying." Axl answered.

Speaking of Zero…

Zero was desperately lonely all of a sudden, so he felt like he should go back. He opened the door, when he was shocked to see someone he knew was there. Yes, SHOCKING.

Iris.

"Iris? You're alive?" Zero asked.

"Z-Zero…?"

Iris hugged Zero so tight, if she were to hug you, you would CHOKE TO DEATH!

Iris let him go (and Zero breathed for survival), and the two chatted. Now Zero wasn't as lonely.

The question was, how did she come back all of a sudden?

Back at the HQ…

"I'll pick Zero up. Just wait…" Layer decided.

"Uh… you do that… we'll just wait here…" Axl stammered.

Layer got a car and sped to the hotel Axl informed her, and Zero's room.

She was on the floor… the floor Zero's room was in. Oddly, the door was unlocked.

But things went too far.

(SORRY FOR BEING SUCH A PERVERT!)

Zero and Iris were laying on the same bed, kissing and making sounds, when Layer was in seen in Zero's eyes. Layer just walked away. Zero excused Iris for a moment, tried to catch up with Layer. But she already on an elevator, and it closed.

Layer was in the parking lot, and got the car, and started driving as she sobbed. Her love was gone, dead. It was over, she lost Zero's heart.

While in the HQ, when Layer was back, X and Axl were playing cards.

"Lesse here… um…" X mumbled.

That's when Layer was running as she sobbed to her room. She ran into X, and, as if he wasn't there, and went into her room, and started sobbing. X and Axl looked at each other, in confusion. What's going on? Did Zero do something wrong?

"Um… you gonna talk to her?" Axl wondered.

"Nah, maybe she wants to be alone…" X answered.

Then X came up with an idea (LIGHTBULB ON HIS HEAD).

"Maybe you should talk to her…" X suggested.

"Talk to who? All you said is maybe you should talk to her." Alia said in confusion.

"Oh, that, um…"

They told Layer she was depressed. Well, what else can she do? She should!

X and Axl sneaked behind Alia, and wanted to hear the story. They went very near the door, but not so near that they could hear a sound from the door.

"Layer, are you okay?" Alia asked.

"(Sniff) My love is dead! (Sob) I'm a loser… a loser!" Layer sobbed.

What's going on? Did she lose all her money when she was gambling?

"(Sniff) Zero… I lost his heart…"

Zero?

X and Axl looked at each other again, with even more confusion. What could Zero possibly do to a girl to break her heart?

"Uh… maybe I should visit him." Axl whispered.

"I'm in." X whispered as well.

X drove his own blue car (well, he is blue), with Axl on the back seat. They drove to the hotel as Axl helped X.

X followed him to Zero's room, and they were even more surprised.

"UGH! ZERO!"

Zero looked once more. He was still having sex even after Layer was gone, because Iris forced him to. He saw them. X and Axl.

"Oh crap…" Zero muttered.

Iris screamed.

"I wasn't looking! I really didn't look!" X complained.

X and Axl closed the door, and locked it, and sighed.

"What are you guys doing here?" Zero asked.

Iris seemed to recognize X, but obviously, not Axl. OBVIOUSLY! Get it?

"What are you doing here?" Zero asked.

"Um… maybe we shouldn't let the girl hear about this…" Axl suggested.

"Uh… Iris, can you go to your room for a sec? I need to talk to these guys… something private." Zero said.

Iris looked confused, but she did anyway.

"Tell us. What did you to Layer?" X questioned.

"Uh… nothing… what?" Zero lied.

"You did something! Don't lie, Zero! She was crying!" X scolded.

"I did nothing!" Zero yelled.

"Did too!" Axl said.

"Did not!" Zero complained.

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did!"

"Didn't!"

"Stop!" X shouted.

Zero sighed.

"Layer saw me and Iris doing whatever you saw." Zero said with honesty.

"How could you, Zero! You hurt her feelings!" X scolded.

"Feelings?" Zero was confused.

"She likes you. MAYBE she likes you. I dunno." Axl said.

"Whoa whoa whoa, hold the phone! Me? A loser like me? Ho ho, no way!" Zero moaned.

"Hey, you know, Axl might be right!" X said.

"No way, she wouldn't like me, not in a million years."

"What makes you a loser?"

"Um… fine, I admit, I'm not a loser, but I just didn't kow."

X and Axl fell backwards.

"Listen, you're going to apologize, okay?" X requested.

"You should! You can't get away pissing her off!" Axl scolded.

"But Iris…" Zero muttered.

"Okay, whatever! Stay here and have sex all you want, because this has gone too far, I'd care less!" Axl complained and headed out the room.

X looked a LITTLE upset, and definitely not proud of his friend.

"I don't know what to say, Zero." X whispered, and headed out.

Zero didn't know what he should do.

While X was driving, Axl was on the seat beside the driver seat. He was sleepy, but he could still talk.

"Hey X… do you think Zero will change his mind someday?" Axl yawned.

X wondered. Will he?

"I have no clue…" X answered.


	12. Chapter 12: What choice do I have?

Chapter 12: What choice do I have?

It was three days since Zero disappointed Layer, he still hasn't returned to the HQ.

"Geez, so he picked the wroooong choice!" Axl complained.

"Wait, who am I talking to?" Axl wondered, and he was actually trying to talk to X.

He went to him.

"I guess he picked the wrong choice." Axl complained.

"No, Axl, whatever is right for him is what's right. Let him be." X said.

Then the Axl came up with an idea to make Zero regret that.

"X, I'll be right back in an hour." Axl said, and ran to his room to get his video camera full of pranks he did to Zero. He deleted all the films.

"Ho, yeah baby… its time for action!"

He ran back to the hotel, where Zero's room was. For some reason, he wasn't on his bed with Iris.

'C'mon… have sex already…!'

He waited for the whole day. Whole day, yes, the entire day, until evening came. It was finally time. Iris came to Zero's room, and forced him again to make love. Now it was show time.

'Ready… set… action!'

He kept filming for five minutes. He hid so no one can see him. But the camera view perfectly saw both Zero and Iris.

And when they were done…

Axl clicked the stop button, and finally he was excited.

'Now to show this to the whole world! No, that's too much, I mean the HQ!'

Axl dashed in a full speed, and headed back to the HQ.

"Hey, Signas, tell Alia, and Pallette, to come! I got something to show you guys!" Axl exclaimed.

"What is it?" Signas wondered.

"You'll see, you'll see! Ha ha ha!" Axl laughed excitedly.

Signas shrugged, and called Alia, and Pallette. When they arrived, Axl began to explain,

"Thank you for coming! Let me show you the Axl productions!" Axl announced as he put the tape into the VCR.

It began to play… Zero and Iris havig good time…

Alia, Pallette, and Signas were VERY concerened.

"Should we talk to him?" Pallette asked.

"We should." Signas replied.

'Jackpot.' Axl thought.

As he went back to his room, he met X along the way.

"What were you doing?" X wondered.

"I was… well, video taping Zero and Iris to show Alia, Pallette and Signas. Now Zero's very much in trouble." Axl laughed.

"You spied on him?" X questioned.

"Yep."

"Promise I'm not involved." X requested.

"Of course you're not involved. You didn't spy with me, right?" Axl said.

"Right…"

Signas and the two girls headed to the hotel Axl told them, AND Axl told them his room number.

And when they reached the room door…

"Open up!" Signas demanded, and Zero opened.

"Si-Si-Signas?" Zero called.

Iris wasn't there… or was she?

The three checked the blanket, and took it away. Iris was hiding.

"Iris! Zero, how dare you have sex with my cousin!" Signas scolded.

"Cousin? Oh yeah, you're Colonel's cousin…" Zero reminded.

"You're going back, Buster!" Alia scolded as well, and pulled his hair to the parking lot.

"No wait! But I wanna…"

"No buts, now come nicely!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Zero started sobbing. His love was gone. FOREVER… well, maybe forever.

X was layig on his bed, reading his book, when he heard squirming from the hall. Zero's hair was being pulled by Alia.

"Leggo! Now!" Zero demanded.

"Not until you learned your lesson in your own room!" Alia yelled, and threw him there.

"And what about me? What are you going to do with ME?" Zero wondered.

"Lock you so you will no longer have sex and piss anyone off." Signas answered, and walked away locking his door very securely, and his window.

"SCORE!" Axl shouted.

Zero tried to free himself, but there was no use. He struggled his way out.

Axl couldn't care less, and when X tried to help, Axl convinced him NOT to.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Zero yelled.

MISSING SCENE!

While Axl is in the hotel…

Alia: X, have you seen Axl anywhere?

X: Er- No.

Alia: I wonder where he could be.

X: No clue, sorry.

Five hours later…

Alia: Where is he?

That's when Axl came to Signas' room to announce.

To be continued……?


	13. Chapter 13: He's a moocher revised

Chapter 13: He's a moocher

Axl had a nightmare… the worst one, but the shortest.

BEGIN NIGHTMARE

Zero: Axl… I know you made this mess…

Axl: Wa… wha?

Zero: YOU TOLD THEM, DIDN'T YOU? I DON'T WANT YOU IN MY SIGHT EVER AGAIN! DIE!

Axl: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

END NIGHTMARE

Axl woke up in horror, and he was relieved I was just a dream…

But why did these nightmares haunt him?

He decided to have a walk outside, and just looked at the sky and ponder what's right and what's wrong. Was it guilt?

He sighed. Maybe X was right.

"Axl?" A familiar voice called.

It was Pallette.

"P-P-Pallette!" Axl called, "Whatcha doin'?"

"Walking."

"I see… sigh."

"Is something wrong, Axl?"

"No, nothing really."

Next morning….

'Okay, lets get it over with… I'm going to confess… I'm going to confess…" Axl thought as he went to Zero's room.

"Er- Zero? Can I talk to ya?" Axl asked.

"Fine, if its nothing to piss me off." Zero replied.

Axl was shocked.

Oh my god.

Thinking of possible outcomes of what Zero might do, Axl just said nevermind to him, and ran away.

However, he accidentally ran to Layer.

"Oh sorry."

"Axl… were you trying to cheer me up all this time…?" Layer asked.

"Well… yeah."

"You didn't have to…"

"What? But…"

"I lost. That's all."

Oh my god.

OH MY GOD!

OH MY GOD!

O-H-M-Y-G-O-D!

Axl wasn't shocked either.

"Maybe you should talk to X about that." Axl suggested.

"Okay…"

Well, she did.

"X, I'll just tell you something…" Layer said.

"Sure. What is it?"

"That girl… Iris. She won… Zero's not my man for me. Maybe not for me. He's too god for me." Layer stuttered.

"No way! You're good for anyone, especially Zero! Hey, Zero has lots of girlfriends, not just Iris! Even his Fortune Teller said something about it!"

-Begin Flashback-

Fortune Teller: You will have a girl in your heart… named Ciel in the future…

Zero: Future? I can't wait that long!

FT: Yes, I believe you can.

(Zero puzzles)

FT: She looks like this…

(Shows Ciel)

Zero: Whoa, baby! She's hot!

-End flashback-

"Well, I guess… he's good for anyone…" Layer whispered.

"Heh heh… whichever girl he will choose will be shown in the future, not today."

But Axl came out of nowhere.

"Yo, Layer, ask Zero for a daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaate… WHOOOOO YEAH!" Axl exclaimed.

"Hey, that's a good idea!" X said.

"Well, okay… why not…" Layer stammered.

Later that night…

"OOOOOHHHH, X, AXL! THANK YOU!" Layer thanked and hugged them both at the same time.

Whoops, I guess I went too far.

Layer asked Zero for a date. The thing was, Zero was locked, he couldn't go anywhere outside, remember? She asked Signas to let Zero go, because she was going to DATE HIM.

Signas was shocked.

But to grant her wish, he unlocked his room door.

"I'm ready… I think." Layer said.

"Actually…"

Alia helped her friend to look better.

"Thanks, Alia! I owe you something!" Layer thanked.

"A million dollars… Just kidding!" Alia laughed.

And Zero was ready, too.

"Good luck…" X said.

"See ya tonight. I hope this date is good." Zero said.

Zero and Layer went to the garage, starting the car, and Zero was driving, while Layer was on the back seat so he couldn't see her blushing face.

But Zero was nervous about having a date.

He found a nearby phone booth while he told Layer to find a restaurant.

He called the HQ to talk to X, who did have dates with Alia. He wouldn't ask Axl, because he only dated Pallette twice.

And this is Zero's FIRST DATE WITH A NAVIGATOR!

Riing…

"Hello?" Axl answered.

"Yo, Axl, can I talk to X?" Zero requested.

"Whoa, hold the phone, aren't you suppose to be dating right now?" Axl asked.

"I am! I need some advise from X." Zero replied.

"Hey, I dated, too, how come you aren't ask me?" Axl questioned.

"Hey, X dated more than you did, so let me talk to him."

It was a good reason, so he let X on the line.

"Zero?"

"X, listen, I need some advise! Dating! I need some advise!"

"Well, for starters, go to a plain restaurant… well not a crummy one, of course, but still not a big and romantic one." X advised.

"You mean like a Chinese Restaurant?" Zero asked.

"Hey, that's a good one. But speaking of date, ask Layer where she wants to go, unless she says anywhere is okay. And…Bzzzt…."

He already used all the time on the phone.

He wet to Layer, who was actually waiting in the car.

"Layer, where do you want to go, personally?" Zero asked.

"Anywhere's good, really." Layer answered.

Zero shrugged, and Chinese Restaurant is definitely good.

Meanwhile, in the HQ…

RIIIIIIIIIIIING…

The phone ran in Zero's room, but once again it was Axl who answered.

"Hello?"

"Excuse me, is this the Maverick Hunter HQ?" A girl like voice asked.

"Yes, this Maverick Hunter HQ." Axl replied.

"May I speak to Maverick Hunter Zero?"

Oh my god.

The voice was exactly the voice of the girl Zero had sex with.

IRIS!

"Um… who is this?" Axl asked just to make sure.

"My name is Iris."

Oh my god.

"Um… he's uh…" Axl muttered, "He's uh da… I mean, he's training right now, so he's pretty much busy! Yeah… so… please call back later."

Axl hung up before Iris could say anything else.

( He was accidentally about to say dating)

Zero and Layer ate, and tried to look away from each other because they got nervous.

But if things get more nervous, then Zero had to do something more than taking Layer to a restaurant. Maybe a movie. A romantic one, even if it was his first date?

Well, there was no other choice.

He drove to the theater, but the snow was all covered around the tires, so he tried to move the car with even more force. But it didn't help.

"Dammit." Zero swore.

But the snow was all out thanks to the snow plows, but unfortunately, while they got lucky, another car ran by, and it crashed Zero's. What was worse, wherever they were, it was VERY far away from the HQ!

Layer "thanked" Zero for the evening. Now Layer was gone crazy.

And when Zero and Layer came back…

"OHHHHHHHHH! X, AXL, THANK YOU!"

That's better, now its in the right place, but unexpecting that she did that of crazinessism.

And Zero walked to them, too.

"X, Axl, I'm going to kill you." Zero threatened.

Could it be that Zero had a bad time?

"You made me drive on all that snowy place!" Zero yelled.

"Hey, that's not our problem, that's your nature." Axl complained.

"Well, how was the dinner?" X asked.

"It went well, and the movie…"

"Well, keep dating, you two." Axl interrupted.

"Well, he's right. I'm going to date Alia tomorrow… MAYBE." X said.

X went to his own room, but Axl didn't.

"Hey, Zero, that girly friend of yours called." Axl said.

Zero tried to call, but Axl stopped him.

"Don't. Forget about her, only go with Layer!" Axl said.

Zero sighed.

To be continued…

So far, this is the longest chapter of this story.


	14. Chapter 14: Deaf and pervert

Yes, Colonel IS Signas' cousin.

Chapter 14: Deaf and pervert

It was one day, after Zero finally dated Layer, one of the navigators. He was having a dream (wow, there sure are quite a lot of them)

BEING DREAM

(Insert a wedding music)

Zero: Wha… wha?

(Layer blushes, and she is wearing a wedding dress)

Zero: What the hell?

Layer: Zero, we're getting married now…

Zero: Wha wha… WHAT?

(Zero is on a tuxedo)

(X claps, while Alia and Pallette sobs of happiness, Axl yawns of boredom)

Zero: (Am I getting married?)

Zero: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

END DREAM

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Zero screamed of horror as he woke up, which also woke X up.

"Zero, its five AM in the morning! What's wrong with you?" X scolded after he got into Zero's room.

"(Huff huff) I was having the worst nightmare… I mean the best nightmare in my life… Heh heh…" Zero stuttered.

X was confused, but he just went back to his room anyway.

But he noticed something from the dream.

HE SAW IRIS!

Was that his fate, destiny? Was she really going to ditch Zero? Or was it just a dream that's too horrible for him to become true?

He hoped it was just a dream. He loved Iris more than Layer (obviously).

Meanwhile, when Zero FINALLY went back to sleep and lost consciousness…

Axl, knowing that Zero was the only one waking up later than others, had another prank up his sleeves.

He QUIETLY sneaked into Zero's room and attached a walky talkie on his ear with a tape he already detached andattached it on his ear.

When morning came…

Signas announced everyone to get up, and Zero was still sleeping. Just then…

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Axl screamed at the walky talkie.

Zero woke up thanks to Axl.

But something was VERY wrong.

He saw X, and it seemed he was talking to him. But he couldn't hear him.

"Say it louder, X! I can't hear!" Zero yelled.

X said whatever he said with more serious expression.

Oh my god.

"Oh my god I've gone deaf!"

Axl heard whatever Zero yelled.

Oh crap.

X took off the walkie talkie off Zero's ear, wondering if whoever did it with a walkie talkie was there.

Axl acted as if nothing happened.

"G'morning, people!" Axl exclaimed.

"Axl, Zero's deaf!" X paniced.

"I'm sure Life Saver will do something about it…" Axl suggested.

"Good idea."

X wrote to Zero that he must go see Life Saver. So Zero did, but accidentally went into Alia's room.

"ZERO, NO!" X warned.

Too late.

"AAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Alia was changing!

"SORRY, I'M SO SORRY!" Zero yelled and ran out of the room, and went to Life Saver's laboratory. It was closed, because, well, he was having breakfast!

He had to sit in front of the door for hours.

Until it finally opened.

"LIFE SAVER, SAVE MY LIFE! I'M DEAF!" Zero pleaded.

"What?"

"I'M DEAF!"

Life Saver was confused, and put him in a capsule. He examined his ear from there.

It seemed like a complicated situation. He had to stay in there for ten hours!

Meanwhile…

Axl was listening to music from the stereo, with his headphones. When he accidentally tripped, his arm suddenly slid the VOLUME ALL THE WAY TO THE MAXIMUM!

Axl couldn't hear anything now.

X was talking to him, but Axl couldn't hear him.

'What have I done… if I didn't deafen Zero this wouldn't have happened…' Axl thought of despair.

"You're deaf too? Oh my god!" X yelled.

Axl also had to see Life Saver.

"LIFE SAVER, SAVE ME, PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAASEEEEE!" Axl cried.

"What?"

"I'M DEAF!"

Life Savor slapped his own head, and put Axl on another capsule.

Meanwhile, X was in charge of cleaning the bathrooms. Even the girl's bathroom? Whoa.

X decided to clean the lady's washroom first to get things over with.

But chock full of woman were there.

"AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Their shriek was so loud…

They were still screaming.

But X couldn't hear.

Silence.

"Please, don't tell me I'm deaf!" X cried, and ran to Life Savor as well.

"LIFE SAVOR! I'M DEAF TOO! HELP ME!" X pleaded.

"What's going on? First Zero, then Axl… what have you three been doing?"

"NOTHING! JUST HEAL ME, PLEASE!" X yelled with his deafiness.

He was also in another capsule.

But things were going to take long.

Today was Pallette's date with Axl. Yet, Axl didn't promise. She was saddened.

"Axl never broke a promise to me before… he's such a meanie…" Pallette sobbed. Alia consoled her.

"Don't worry… he couldn't have forgotten."

To be honest, he did.

Several hours later…

"Finally I can hear again! THANK YOU!" X thanked Life Savor so much, all three of them started hugging him TIGHTLY. All three of them…

Until Life Savor's head blew up of suffering.

He did.

Really.

I'm not lying.

YOU THINK I AM? HUH? HUH?

Alia had to rebuild him, while X, Zero, and Axl were responsible for suffocating him.

Meanwhile, Zero and Axl were walking along the hallway. They heard some watersplashing sounds from Layer's room.

"Hey, whats all that splashing I hear!" Zero yelled as he knocked on the door.

SPLASH.

Layer and Pallette were covered in towels. Were they having a bath here?

"I won't forgive ANYONE WHO ARE TRYING TO LOOK AT US!" Pallette shrieked.

"Wha… what the hell…?"

X came along the way, talking with Signas as he walked, when he noticed Zero and Axl.

"Wha… what the hell is going on here…?" Signas wondered.

"Layer? Pallette?"

"COMMANDER SIGNAS!" Pallette paniced. When she did, her towel...

(technical difficulties…)

(back online)

"AAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Pallette and Layer screamed.

"Wa-wait!" Zero yelled, but bunch SLAPS were heard.

In the command room…

Signas, X, Zero, and Axl were confronting Alia, and their cheeks had hand marks on each side. They got SLAPPED IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW.

"Such a shame… even you, Signas." Alia shook her head.

"Hey! What did I do?" Signas complained.

'Damn… why me, too?' X thought.

'I didn't even see…' Zero complained in his mind.

'Man, if I were to see…' Axl daydreamed.

"Well, I had enough from today. Go back to your rooms. I heard enough." Alia ordered, and the Hunters and the commander went back, sighing.

The Hunters were in the cafeteria, where X had a coffee, Zero had some beer (just to relax, not that he's addicted), and Axl had some soft drink.

"Rough day, it is." X moaned.

"Nah, I've seen much worse." Zero disagreed.

"I can't believe we just got slapped when we didn't even see them." Axl complained.

"I know. I don't believe it either." Zero agreed with Axl.

"Anyway, I'm going for a date with Alia tomorrow. Sory, I won't be around." X explained.

"Heh, no problem. I'll just be playing my PS2." Axl laughed.

"I'll be in the training room." Zero said.

"Well, you guys already have plans… me too!" X exclaimed.

"By the way, Zero, are you still in love with Iris or whatever her name is?" Axl asked.

"Well, I'm not really sure. My first girlfriend was Iris… Layer was my second one… I don't know who to pick." Zero replied.

"Well, whoever is right for you is right." X said.

"Yeah… hee hee! YAWN! I'm going to sleep." Zero yawned.

X and Axl agreed, and they each went to their own rooms.

To be continued………………..?

P.S: Please read my Mega Man EXE And Mega Man Zero's World: Combined 1 and 2!


	15. Chapter 15: Switching isn't good for you

Chapter 15: Switching isn't good for you.

When Life Savor was repaired,and he asked X, "Why did you say you were deaf when you were not?"

"I was, what are you talking about?" X wondered.

"When I went like, "What have you three have been doing?", you said, "Nothing!" Are you sure you were deaf by that time?"

"Um… I don't know… its time for my date with Alia, sorry."

X walked away and waited for Alia. She was pretty much dressed up with MAKE UPS. Layer helped her, just to give a sign of thanks for helping her when she was about to date Zero.

"You ready, Alia?" X asked.

"Of course I am." Alia said with a smile.

Meanwhile…

"Hey! Give it back!" Axl yelled as he chased Zero when he stole his cellular phone.

"Ha! Lets delete everyone! Lesse here… X, I'll delete… Pallette! Wooo… now to deete her… Alia, deleting… Layer, will delete…" Zero laughed as he deleted everyone in the list.

"No! Give it!" Axl shouted.

Just then, Signas announced Zero and Axl to come to the laboratory for no reason. Just telling them to go there.

And when they did (I'm getting tired of writing that phase, but I have no choice!)

"Zero, step into that capsule, Axl go into the right one." He commanded.

There were two capsules. Zero took the left one, Axl took the right one.

Then Signas pushed a button that was connected to both capsules.

Zero was beginning to see nothing. Pitch black, yes. But he was not unconscious; he was just seeing nothing…

Until he got his vision back.

He saw himself, in another capsule. His own body. But it seemed to move.

Wait…

Zero looked at his tarso. It was black, and he had a pistol in his pocket, and he couldn't feel his own long hair, but he felt it was quite short.

Oh my god.

He looked at himself in the mirror.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

He was in Axl's body!

Axl also screamed, he was in Zero's body!

"Now does THAT teach you two a lesson not to harasse innocent girls?" Signas scolded (he's talking about the incident about them stealing Alia's and Layer's purses in Electopia).

Zero and Axl ran and tried to bumb at each other.

WHAM.

Nothing happened. They just felt pain.

That means EXTREME PAIN!

They started sobbing.

Signas left them, and the two Hunters chased them.

Too late.

He was gone somewhere else.

X and Alia were about to leave, and they saw "Axl" lying against the wall.

"Um… see ya, Axl." X said.

"Wha…? I'm Zero." "Axl" said.

"Huh?" Alia wondered.

"Signas changed our bodies!" "Axl" complained, "Alia, help us come back to our own bodies!" Zero pleaded.

The two went to the capsule again.

But something was wrong. Alia tried pushing the btton Signas pressed, but nothing happened.

Alia checked the back. NO BATTERIES, AND WIRES WERE CUT OFF!

"DOES THAT MEAN WE'RE GOING TO HAVE TO STAY IN HIS BODY LIKE THIS?" Zero shrieked.

"Well, when me and X are back, I'll try to fix it." Alia said.

Zero and Axl sobbed once more, and fell backwards in an anime style.

X and Alia left them (badasses…)

Zero came up with an idea.

He sneaked into the cafeteria and ate the one thing Axl was allergic to.

Pepper.

I just made it up.

He put pepper in his mouth and started swallowing. Though it was hot, he became paitient.

Axl had another idea.

He constantly punched himself in the face, so Zero would be badly wounded when they switched back.

But they hated themselves and regretted for what they did.

Zero was the one that was having allergies, and his body felt al painful.

Axl just got hurt himself.

They HAD to switch now before things go worse!

X and Alia were back at 7: 30 PM. Zero and Axl were suffering as they were striving themselves to switch back.

"Okay, I'll try to repair this…" Alia said.

She tried her best, but she needed assistance. She called Layer and Pallette, but they weren't coming.

"What the hell?" "Axl" muttered, "what's taking them so long?"

Alia checked their rooms. They weren't there, but in Layer's room there was a note; "Be right back."

Pallette was having a shower.

It took them hours and hours to come back.

Meanwhile…

"You know, being in someone else's body makes me feel more about you." "Zero" blurted.

"Heh, but its just not right to be in here, right?" "Axl" asked.

Only two navigators, Alia and Pallette, came.

"THANK YOU! NOW PLEASE LET US COME BACK TO OUR OWN BODIES!" "Zero" yelled.

"Okay okay, hang on…" Alia ordered.

It took pretty long for them to repair the button. They put batteries in and

Re connected the wires.

They pushed the button again.

Whiiiiiiiir….

Zero and Axl changed bodies… or did they?

ZERO'S POV

I saw myself once again, but I also saw Axl, and Pallette. Yet, where's Alia? What's that hair on my shoulders? And the headphone? And I even have big breasts…

Oh my god!

I switched bodies with Alia?

AXL'S POV

I saw myself, again, but I also saw Zero, and Alia, but not Pallette, yet I had a green tarso.

Oh my god.

I switched bodies with Pallette!

Alia's POV

I was in some sort of a capsule, and Axl was beside me, and I saw myself beside Pallette. Yet, I had a really long hair like Zero's…

Zero's?

Oh my god.

I switched bodies with Zero now?

Pallette's POV

I was in a capsule, and I saw Zero beside, me and Alia, and me…

Me? I checked my tarso…

I changed bodies with Axl?

Back to my own narration

"Cool! I get to see how Pallette's boobs look like!" "Pallette" exclaimed.

"Oh no you don't buster! Come back here!" "Axl" yelled.

"Same here! I get to see Alia's boobs!" "Alia" said excitedly.

"Hey, get back here!" "Zero" scolded.

"Alia" and "Pallette" ran to the girl's washroom nobody was there, so they took a look…

I am pervert. Deal with it.

"Zero" and "Axl" got tired, so they went to their "rooms".

That means they went to the girls' room.

Zero and Axl were having a good time.

X was walking by. He wondered why Zero and Axl were in the girls' room.

"Um… why are you here?" X asked "Zero".

"EEEEEK! DON'T COME INTO MY ROOM, X!" "Zero" yelled.

Did Zero become gay?

"Sorry, X… you see, while we were trying to make Zero and Axl come back to their bodies, something went wrong and now I'm in Zero's body!" "Zero" apologized.

"What? Then who are you?" X asked.

"I'm Alia."

"Holy cow. Where are they?"

"In the girls' washroom."

X was smart enough to know what they were doing.

"Alia" and "Pallette" went outside once they put their clothes back on.

"Zero, Axl! What are you three doing?" X questioned.

"We're not Zero and Axl!" "Alia" yelled.

"You changed bodies, I know… Alia told me." X said.

Zero and Axl admitted.

"Signas is responsible for this!" "Alia" complained.

But Signas came back.

"Signas! Look what kind of mess you created!" "Zero" scolded.

"Wha…?"

"You made us all switch bodies!" "Pallette" complained.

Signas was sorry, and put them in the capsule again.

FINALLY they were in their rightful bodies, though it took Signas hours to find out who was in who's body.

But Axl had something wrong in him…

"Argh… did I eat peppers today?"

So did Zero.

"Ow… where's my teeth?"

Axl began to be sick, while Zero started looking for his teeth.


	16. Chapter 16: Be restless, be brainless

Chapter 16: Be restless, be brainless

X and Zero were having a bit chatting, about dating. X gave him some advice, while Zero listened VERY carefully and took notes (yes, he's that desperate).

"Ooohh I can't wait til my next date with her!" Zero exclaimed.

"Her as in Layer?" X asked.

"Uh… y-y-y-yeah!" Zero stuttered.

X raised one of his eyebrow, and looked confused.

But he left wherever the room theywere anyway, and X went back to his room to take rest. Meanwhile, Axl and Pallette were talking over the date thing, that Axl forgot.

"Er- you see, I…did forget our…"

Pallette knew what he was going to say.

She was ready to punch him.

PUNCH.

Her punchwas so hard that it SENT HIM STRAIGHT TO THE WALL.

"Oooh! The pain! THE ENDLESS PAIN! That is the hardest punch I ever felt in my life! I can't even feel my tarso! SWEET MOTHER OF LORD! AWWWW!" Axl yelled in pain.

But now she was more angry.

PUNCH

"Aww! No! Not my face! My ugly looking face! Now its more uglier! AWWW!" Axl cried.

Axl's nose bleeded, and he trudged like a zombie because he was in extreme pain!

When Zero saw him, he screamed at his even more uglier face.

Axl sobbed.

"Why me…?"

Axl wet to X's room.

"X, help me win Pallette back!" Axl pleaded.

"Um… buy a flower? Give her a love card?" X suggested.

"Great." Axl muttered.

He went to a flowershop really nearby, but it was really crummy, too, full of dead flowers, so he obviously left.

SNIFF.

A tear dropped down Axl's eye, because he thought he was no good with women. Only Pallette was his choice.

Hold the phone…

Axl came up with an idea.

He went back to the HQ and got a phonebook, and looked for Iris.

Bingo.

He dialed the number quickly as he could, and Iris answered,

"Hello?"

"Er, are you Iris?"

"Yes… who is this?"

"I'm Axl, Zero's friend. He er- said he doesn't like you… he cheated on you!" Axl lied.

"My dear Zero would never do that!"

"Really? You know he's starting to date this other girl now… named Layer." Axl explained.

Iris was shocked.

Axl asked,

"So um, is it okay if I er- have a date with you?" Axl asked slowly, hoping Iris will agree.

"Y-y-y-y-y-y-y-yes…" Iris sobbed, giving up Zero.

"Jackpot!" Axl exclaimed.

He danced happily.

But things didn't go happy too much.

Pallette approached Axl.

"Axl, I'm sorry for all the punching I did… but will you have a date with me?"

(Anime style!)

Axl's mouth opened, and his eyes were covered in shadow.

"Um, Axl?" Pallette called.

"Um… uh… y-y-yeah! Uh… sure! Heh heh…"

'Aw cripes! Now what am I gonna do? Wait, I got beter plans…'

Axl approached her.

"Er- I'm not ready today. How about next week?" Axl offered.

"But our vacation ends next week!" Pallete replied.

'Aw crap.' Axl thought, 'Whoa, hold the phone! Pefect! My moronic brain just forgot to tell Iris when to date her!'

Pallette was gone, though. She went back to her room. He rushed into his room and got the phone.

BEEP BEEP BEEP…

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing…"

"Hello?" Iris answered.

"Er- Iris? Its me. When are you available?" Axl asked.

"Only this week." Iris answered.

Aw cripes.

"Um… ohhhhhkaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyy…" Axl replied.

He hung up.

NOW what was he going to do?

To be continued…


	17. Chapter 17: No title

Chapter 17: (No title)

'Should I tell him?' Axl's mind struggled, 'should I tell Zero that I made her ditch him? Is it too late to confess ALREADY? Aw cripes…'

He thought of every single possible outcomes. First thing, Zero might wallop him. Second, Iris would really get pissed at Axl for lying to her. Third, he will lose Pallette, this time FOR THE REST OF HIS LIFE!

But things were going to get MUCH MUCH MUCH MUCH MUCH WORSE!

Zero secretly dialed the number to Iris, and SECRETLY, so no one can hear him.

Axl was even more shocked.

I mean this was the MOST SHOCKING PART OF HIS LIFE.

"Hello? Iris?" Zero called.

(Zero's perspective now…)

From the phone, a familiar evil voice was heard.

"Do you want your Iris back, in one piece…?" He asked.

He KNEW who he was.

"SIGMA!" Zero yelled.

Axl was relieved, for now. Cleary, it wasn't Iris, it was someone else, but he decided to help him out.

When…

"Zero, something wrong?" X asked.

"Its Iris. Sigma kidnapped her. Look X, I know its not right at this time, but even at the wrong time, I must rescue my old friend!" Zero paniced.

X thought for a moment, and he was right.

"I'm going with you, Zero." X replied.

"Yo gang, mind if I tag along?" Axl offered.

Of course they agreed. Three is better than two.

X, Zero, and Axl rushed out, telling Signas that they were going on an important mission, for them. All Signas said was good luck.

Zero was the only one on the Ride Chaser. He hurried as fast as he could. While Axl was on the Sirius Ride Chaser, while X was hanging from the bottom.

"Move, move!" Zero called Axl to move faster.

Axl moved in high speed, and caught up with him.

"Good! Keep it up!" Zero said, and moved on. He must have taken this mission seriously.

They saw an island that had a big castle, and had a big Sigma's statue as well.

"Aha!" Zero huffed.

X and Axl got off the Sirius Armor.

"Okay, Sigma, time to learn something more about kidnapping." Zero muttered.

When suddenly…

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" A voice yelled.

The robots were VERY easy to defeat, they got rid of everyone of them.

But there was more.

"I'll take care of them." X said, and told Zero and Axl to continue on.

As they ran, Zero sliced every single robots on their way. Axl shot them on the other side, and they reched Sigma's room.

"Ha ha, so you came, boys? I was hoping a little later after break…" Sigma laughed.

"Alright, where is Iris?" Zero asked.

"Iris? What the hell are you talking about?" Sigma wondered.

"Don't play dumb with me!" Zero yelled.

"No seriously, I got no clue."

That's when a huge knock was heard.

"Okay, who's knocking?" Sigma yelled.

There was another room, and Vile was there as well, and Iris. She was running away from him as he said, "Come back, my love!" and Iris yelled, "Stay away from me!"

So it was Iris who was knocking, trying to get out.

Sigma seemed confused.

"Huh?" Axl muttered.

"VILE! SINCE WHEN DID I TELL YOU TO MAKE LOVE WITH A GIRL?" Sigma yelled, and Vile was shocked. He flew out of the castle, leaving Iris.

'What the hell…' Zero thought, 'and is Sigma gay or something?'

"I didn't do this, boys! I really didn't!" Sigma complained.

"Well, yeah, but still, I'll just kill you to get things over with." Zero said, and sliced Sigma in half.

Then Zero approached Iris.

"Iris, are you okay?" He asked with lots of concern.

"So, you like someone else do you?" Iris questioned.

"Me? Er… you see…"

"You had a date with another girl, didn't you? Your friend told me!"

"You mean X?"

"No! X wouldn't do that! It was… um… your friend, his name was Axl or something?"

Axl froze.

"You told her, didn't you?" Zero questioned in an angry way.

"Well, um…" Axl muttered.

Zero gave a very very strong glare, and Axl tried to back away, and Zero yelled, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Axl ran away from him, and the chase took quite long, andhe called, "HEEEEEEEEEELLPPPPP!"

"Zero, stop!" Iris called, and… um… well he did (snicker).

Iris took a deep breath and gave out a sigh.

Axl said that he just wanted to have another girlfriend after his other one tried to "ditch" him, but she got him back, so Axl quit Iris. Zero pleaded Iris for forgivness. He said that he loved her more than the other girl.

Iris was convinced to Zero, and Axl apologized.

Soon, X got to them.

"You two okay?" He asked.

"Better than ever." Zero replied.

"Lets go back, I'm tired." Axl moaned.

"Well, I'd better go home, too…" Iris said.

She bidded them farewell, and the Hunters did too.

And they returned to the base.

Axl told X the whole story, about Pallette and Iris. X almost threw up.

"No way…" X said.

"Seriously!"

X hung on Axl's Siruis Ride Armor anyway.

Soon after they got to the HQ, X, Zero, and Axl told everyone their story. They were shocked, but they laughed when they told them about Vile wanting love with Iris.

Then a week passed…

"Well, we only have one more day of break left." X sighed.

"For this last day, lets have fun!" Zero exclaimed.

"I'm ready to have some!" Axl laughed.

Well, its their last day of break. Let us hope that they will have a nice day…

To be concluded…

Yes, CONCLUDED, NOT continued.


	18. Chapter 18: Can't buy me love

HoD2005: Folks, for those who liked my story, maybe, I should continue it! I guess it won't end now!

The crowd: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

HoD2005: Noooooooooo! … I mean, yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!

Chapter 18: Can you buy me love?

X went to his room, sadly laying on his bed with the fact that this was the last day of the break time he had. He was sad that time went too fast.

Meanwhile, Zero was speaking to Signas…

"Come on, Signas! PLEASE give us more break time! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" Zero pleaded in a feminine way (feminists, please don't kill me for this, I'm just being funny).

"Hey, think about Sigma before you ask that!" Signas yelled.

"Um… Sigma is dead, remember? I killed him." Zero said.

"You WHAT?"

"I killed him. I really did. I'm not lying. Do you believe me?"

Singas stared at Zero. Was he telling the truth, or a lie?

"Show me." Signas commanded.

Zero brought all those chunks of Sigma to him (I can say he picked it up for no reason).

"Erm…" Signas muttered.

He got the microphone to announce,

"ASTTENTION, ALL HUNTERS! YOU NOW HAVE MORE TIME TO HAVE A BREAK! I REPEAT! YOUR BREAK TIME HAS EXPANDED!"

Axl got excited, and ran out of his room so fast that HE EVEN NOSEBLEED AS HE RAN, AND SPILLED SOME OF THOSE BLOOD.

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Screamed Pallettte when she saw them.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!" Axl exclaimed as he circled around… wherever he was.

He even ran to X's room to wake him up, while SPILLING BLOOD ON HIS BED.

"Wha…? Break… more?" X asked.

"YES! WEHAVEMOREBREAKTMIE!" Axl shouted quickly.

"Whoa calm down, Axl…" X sighed as he got up from his bed.

(We have more break time!)

"Really? Cool." X said.

"SGFUSDHIUSGVBSKUBGFIUEASBFGAD KUSGHFIAUHGFIOEA?" Axl yelled. X was confused.

(That's all you say when Signas gives us more time?)

Appearantly, Axl has gone crazy as well.

X gave him some coffee, but Axl was still crazy as ever, he accidentally spilled at himself, which seemed to calm him down because of the PAIN.

"Hot… so hot… I wet my tarso… I'm a little child… God, help me…" Axl shivered.

"Oh for the love…" X muttered.

Meanwhile, Zero decided to have a little chit chat with Iris.

"Iris, you here?" Zero called as he knocked on Iris' house.

She wasn't there again.

He suspected one person, I mean Reploid that could have kidnapped her again.

Vile.

"Okay, that's it, Vile, you are SO DEAD!" Zero yelled.

He searched for that one enemy, or rival for love in this case, all around the city.

One last place, there was.

Sigma's headquarters.

He found Vile with Iris, who seemed to be hugging each other.

"VILE!" Zero called.

"Oooohhh so Zero came eh?" Vile asked.

"Iris! How could you?" Zero questioned.

"Huh…? Who is he?" Iris wondered.

"Heh heh, I put all her memory in this single disk… now she is in love with me!" Vile laughed.

"What did you say?" Zero questioned.

"Mwa ha ha ha ha! I have found my true love!" Vile exclaimed, "Now lets go to my place, shall we?"

"Yes, darling…" Iris whispered, and they teleported somewhere else. Zero did an anime style crying as he opened his mouth widely.

"Why, Iris, why?" Zero cried.

Zero fell down to the ground unconscious with tears all around his face.

He got up after an hour later and headed back to the HQ for dinner. He ate in aroom with X, Axl, Alia, Layer, Pallette, and Signas, as Zero wasn't even touching his food.

"You havn't touched your food, Zero." X said.

"I don't wanna eat." Zero groaned.

"Then I'll have 'em!" Axl laughed as he reached for Zero's untouched meal. Zero, however, slapped his hand.

"Ow! What was that for? Do you wanna eat or what?" Axl moaned.

"Zero tell us what happened." X suggested.

Zero gave out a sigh.

"I-I-I-i…." Zero muttered.

"You did something?" Axl asked.

"I-I-Iris… is… in love… with… VILE! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Zero cried.

"Hey, they'd make a great couple!" Axl joked.

"What did you say, you talkin' crap?" Zero snarled.

"I didn't say anything." Axl lied.

"Sniff… X and Signas… cool… Pallette… cute… Alia and Layer… hot… Axl… a moron…" Zero muttered.

His eyes became red, and teleported out of the HQ to get his love back.

"Erm- is he coming back or what?" Axl asked.

X shrugged.

Zero found Vile (hey, he teleported, so how is it impossible to find him?)

"Alright, Vile! You are so DEAD!" Zero yelled.

Vile turned around.

However, Vile simply hugged Iris so tight, it actually disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What the…" Zero muttered.

"Erm… I'd better not tell…" Vile muttered.

"What the hell did you do to Iris?" Zero questioned.

"Erm… you see, Iris um…"

Suddenly, Zero heard a loud voice, calling for help. It sounded like Iris. It was from another room.

Zero opened it.

Hey, it was Iris!

_What the hell…? _Zero thought.

"Zero! I'm so glad you're here!" Iris exclaimed, and hugged Zero.

"Erm… I got no clue what is going on." Zero said.

"He made a clone of me just to have a girlfriend for himself!" Iris explained.

"What? He made a ing clone to make love? He's just sad…" Zero laughed.

"Shut up!" Vile cried.

Zero didn't want Vile to mess with him and Iris anymore, so he simply sliced him in half.

"Why, Zero? WHYYYYYY?"

Vile yelled.

HoD2005: Its obvious "why" he did it, moron; he hates you.

Vile: Who the hell are you?

HoD2005: I'm the author, idiot.

(HoD2005 teleports)

Zero: What the …

Zero was still laughing at Vile (even if he's not alive, yes. Maybe he has gone crazy, too, like Axl)

"Um… Zero?" Iris called.

"Er- yeah?" Zero said.

"Thanks…" Iris whispered, and teleported away.

"Erm…"

When Zero came back to the HQ…

"HAHA! YOU DON'T HAVE A LOVE ANYMORE! AT LEAST I HAVE ONE!" Axl laughed.

Zero got pissed.

He punched Axl even harder than Pallette.

"AAAA! THE PAIN! THE PAIN! THAT IS EVEN HARDER THAN PALLETTE'S SISSY PUNCHIES! AAAAAAA!" Axl screamed in pain.

"Serves ya right." Zero sighed.

Zero had some big day…

Next chapter, maybe I'll write something about X.

To be continued… whenever I'm not busy (school started)


	19. Chapter 19: How did I get here?

Chapter 19: How did I get here?

It was morning, and X woke up as early as usual, but a lot of things changed that in this morning.

He wasn't exactly in his room, but he was in a room he was familiar to, yet, somehow NOT his room.

"AAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEE!" A very loud scream was heard beside him.

Alia.

SHE WAS SLEEPING BESIDE HIM ALL NIGHT!

"Whoa! Alia! I didn't know! I didn't jump onto your bed! I swear!" X struggled to explain.

"Stay away from me, pervert!" Alia yelled, and X just dashed away from her room.

'How the hell did I get there?' X wondered.

"AAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!" Layer screamed along.

Zero came out of the room very fast after a few slaps from Layer.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Pallette also screamed, and Axl dashed out of her room after she slapped him a dozen times or so.

"You guys, what did you do?" X asked.

"No clue. When I woke up, I saw Pallette near me, and I screamed." Axl replied.

"I'd rather be with Iris!" Zero complained.

"Iris, Iris Iris…" Axl sighed.

"You'd best shut up, or I'll punch you even harder." Zero threatened.

Axl yelped.

X tried to remember, what did he do last night?

-BEGIN FLASHBACK-

X: My coffee really smells and looks weird. Oh well…

(X sips the "coffee")

X: Wha the… OOOhh! Wa! (All groggy)

(X approaches Zero)

Zero: Hey, X.

X: Wha…? Wha wha yo name? Zelo? Was it? Now I remember… AH AHAHAHAHAHA! AH HA HEH HEH HEH…(Screams unctrollably)

Zero: (Confused look) Uhhh…………………………..

-END FLASHBACK-

"Erm…" X thought out loud.

Then it was Zero's turn.

-BEGIN FLASHBACK-

(Happened AFTER X left)

(Zero goes to get some Sub-Pepsi, but it doesn't look like Sub-Pepsi)

Zero: (Shrugged)

Zero: Gulp Gulp Gulp!

Zero: BURP! Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa………………….

-END FLASHBACK- (Zero doesn't remember anywhere longer)

"Uh…" Axl mumbled.

-BEGIN FLASHBACK-

Zero: Whoaa! Aaxllll! Drrrrrrrrink this! THIS!

(Zero gives Sub-Pepsi)

Axl: You drank it, no way!

Zero: YES! YOU WILL!

(Forces into Axl's mouth)

Axl: Wha the… I feel… Whoa! I feel SO GOOD!

-END FLASHBACK-

X, Zero, and Axl gave out their thoughts. What did they actually drink?

They checked all the Hunters. They were all groggy. They decided to tell Signas.

"Erm- do you have any clue why everyone are so groggy today?" X wondered.

"Groggy?" Signas muttered.

"Yeah! Last night, we drank something weird." Axl said.

"Um…" Signas thought out loud.

He remembered.

"OH MY GOD!" Signas yelled, and ran to the cafeteria. The Hunters followed.

In the cafeteria, Signas looked at the fridge, and there were nothing inside.

"WHAT DID YOU DO \? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Signas yelled.

"Done what?" Zero asked.

"WHINNES!" Signas "reminded".

"Whines…?" X muttered.

"YES! Didn't you hear me? My cousins are coming to the HQ for a reunion!" Signas snarled.

X tried to remember what he said.

-BEGIN FLASHBACK-

Signas: My cousins are coming to the HQ, alright?

X: Erm- okay…

-END FLASHBACK

Zero also thought.

-BEGIN FLASHBACK-

Signas: My cousins…

Zero: Whatever.

(Walks away)

-END FLASHBACK-

Axl thought as best as he could.

-BEGIN FLASHBACK-

Signas: Congratulations! You are now one of the Maverick Hunters!

-END FLASHBACK-

Axl shook his head and thought another way.

-BEGIN FLASHBACK-

Signas: Congratulations! You are now officially the dumbest Hunter in the HQ!

Axl: Yaaaaay!

-END FLASHBACK-

Axl struggled to think, but his mind didn't let him, so he looked back at Signas instead.

"Alright, buy whines for today! The reunion starts in six hours!" Signas ordered.

X and Zewro sighed, along with Axl, who went afterwards.

X got the ride Chaser and started going to the Market again, and bought five bottles of whine as Signas told him to. He must have really been desperate about this.

When he came back…

"Good, I see you all got the way I wanted them." Signas complimented.

"Erm-is Iris going to come today?" Zero asked.

"Yes."

"YYEEEEEEEEEAH! JACKPOT!" Zero exclaimed.

"I wish I had more girlfriends than you." Axl sighed.

"Not in a million years, kid." Zero teased.

Axl got pissed, but tried to calm down.

And it was 10PM…

Iris and Colonel came in, and Signas greeted them.

"Erm… I think I know who Iris is now… but who's the big dude?" Axl asked X.

"He's Colonel, Iris' brother." X replied.

Meanwhile, Iris came and hugged Zero.

"Oof… I think I'm having too much of those now…" Zero mumbled.

Zero decided to go to his room. Three guesses what he might do with her.

"Well, X, I have not seen you for a while. Hows it been?" Colonel asked.

X just said, "Not bad, really."

To be continued… I kinda got busy now, sorry.


	20. Chapter 20: What family, cousins are 4

Chapter 20: What family, cousins are for.

Axl didn't drink whine, instead he drank Sub-Pepsi, hoping this time he wouldn't get drunk. (Hey, he didn't know if that Sub-Pepsi Zero made him drink was whine)

X didn't feel like drinking whine, I mean he doesn't want to get in that trouble again, but this time it would be Signas. And if he makes a scene, ESPECIALLY from the girls (well, not Iris), then he's really going to ask for it.

"Erm – do you think the same is gonna happen to Signas, like whatever happened to us last time?" Axl wondered, asking X.

"I HOPE not, because if he does, well, odds are, he's screwed." X replied.

Axl agreed, OBVIOUSLY.

But if Signas is evil enough, instead of blaming himself, he'd blame X, Zero, and Axl, MOSTLY Zero and Axl; he rarely suspected X.

Oh, and about Zero… and Iris… well…

They're having sex… again.

His door was locked so no one can see, locked the window, and brought curtain down. They tried NOT making sounds. If he did make a single sound, then the rest of the break time he has will be nothing but hell.

But back in the whine cafeteria, something bad was about to happen.

No, Signas didn't get drunk.

"WHAT?" Colonel yelled, "You never told us, that our parents were…"

"Colonel, stop it." Signas sighed.

"You never told us our parents were whom?" Colonel snarled.

"LISTEN, ITS ALL HISTORY, FORGET ABOUT IT!" Signas shouted.

"NO! YOU CALL YOURSELF COUSIN? Shame on you…"

He called Iris to go back home. Iris had no choice, and joined Signas, but Zero called, "WAIT IRIS, WAAAAIT!"

"Iris, NEVER be in love with that Zero again, got it?" Colonel asked.

"But…"

"No buts! As your older brother, you do what I say!" Colonel ordered.

Zero ran to Iris, "Wait, Iris! You can't leave now! PLEASE!"

Colonel hit Zero with his elbow, not his Saber.

"DO-NOT-GET NEAR MY SISTER, UNDERSTOOD?" Colonel thundered.

They headed out.

"Erm, Signas, what happened? Parents?" X asked.

"Better not talk about it." Signas replied.

"Come on, Signas." X said.

"I'll tell you one small thing, he never knew who their parents were, who created them, I can say." Signas said.

"Um… Dr. Cain?" X wondered.

"No." Signas answered.

"What's the whole ordeal?" Axl asked.

"Dunno. He didn't tell me much." X replied.

Zero was sobbing on the ground, moaning "Why, Iris, come back!"

X and Axl came near him.

"There there… lets go back…" X said.

Axl pulled Zero's hair because he didn't seem to want to move his leg an inch. Zero now sobbed both from the pain on his hair and his heart.

Things did change after that.

Every time Zero tried to call Iris, Colonel took the phone from her, Colonel got the other phone and told him to hang up. X pondered everyday what the whole ordeal was. And Axl, well, he didn't give a care.

"Come on, Signas, TELL US!" X pleaded.

"No." Signas answered.

Zero ran to Iris' home, hoping Colonel wasn't there.

He was out the door step.

"Don't you EVER call that Mr. Blondie again, you hear?" Colonel ordered.

"Okay…" Iris said sadly.

When Colonel was nowhere in sight, Zero knocked on the window.

"Zero?" Iris called.

She opened the window and let Zero in.

"Listen, whatever your bro has grudge against me for, tell him I didn't do anything." Zero said.

"Well, I tried, but he still doesn' want me to, as long as you're a friend of our cousin." Iris added.

"Damn." Zero mumbled.

They chatted about Colonel for a bit, why he hated Zero so much.

"Ack! He's home!" Iris yelped.

"Better be outta here." Zero said farewell to iris, and headed out. Colonel just stepped in.

"You didn't call the red gayass, didn't you?" Colonel said.

Zero got really mad.

He didn't care what Colonel warned Iris about anymore, he just stepped into the door and punched Colonel on the face.

"You think you can get away with that?" Zero snarled.

Unfortunately for him, Colonel punched him back.

"Yeah, buddy. Bring it!" Colonel said, and they started fighting like mad. Their sabers were out and all kinds of whiiiiiir sounds from the Sabers were heard.

"Please stop, brother, Zero!" Iris pleaded, but they didn't care, and kept fighting anyway.

Iris kept pleading for them to stop, but they didn't.

"PLEASE!"

Tears were shown on Iris' face, because she seriously didn't want them fighting, in any kind of way. The two saw that, and stopped what they were doing. Zero left the house, but Colonel told him to wait, but Zero ran away anyway.

Wait, Colonel told him to WAIT?

Was he trying to say something, or just ridiculously, wanted to fight more?

Most likely to say something. If her sister seriously didn't like her brother and love fighting, then they should stop.

Zero came into the Hunter, where X saw him.

"Zero, is something wrong…"

"DON'T ASK!" Zero shouted and went into his room.

Axl came in with a confused look, and looked at X, and he shrugged.

What was going on?

X couldn't fight the curiosity anymore, so he instantly dashed to Signas' office.

"Alright, Signas, WHAT is this whole ordeal about?" X questioned.

X looked strict, and if he knew X, he was always that strict. He sighed.

"You see, he is a simple clone of me." Signas replied.

"WHAT?"

"You see, whoever created me, had gotten into a disease from a Sigma Virus, and therefore, simply created a clone of me, not generally Colonel himself. So if I die, X, so does my cousins. Iris was the original Reploid, though. She is not a clone of me, but was created after I was made, and after Colonel was cloned. Her data was analyzed by me, after I have been awakened, and she was awoken, along with Colonel." Signas explained.

"That's… sad…" X muttered.

"That's the whole thing. Colonel is outraged because he's a mere clone of me." Signas added.

X had to talk with Signas. HAD to.

"Yo, X, I'm tagging along. I wanna hear the whole story." Axl pleaded.

X nodded.

They went to driving, and arrived after a few hours (HOURS, because they don't know where they are).

"Erm-Colonel?" X said.

"X, its you, and… your friend. Come in." Colonel whispered.

X thought Colonel would be more like how he treated Zero right now.

They sat down to wherever Colonel told them to.

"X, tell Signas, and Zero, I'm sorry. I'm a clone." He said.

"I know." X said.

"Or do you? Ha ha!" Axl laughed.

"Quiet…" X reminded his manners.

"X, listen, in order for me to become a real Reploid, not a clone, there is only one way; you must install this into me." Colonel explained as he gave him a computer chip.

"Whats this?" X wondered.

"That is the only way when Reploids can become a real ones, if they are cloned. Sigma wanted it badly, to make any clone he makes real, and while I tried to take all of them away from him, he left the last one, which I hid. But no one can install it, but the real version of that clone." Colonel added.

"But Colonel, if you become an authentic Reploid, you will never be recognized as Iris' brother, or Signas' cousin!" X reminded.

"It doesn't matter, as long as we think of each as other." Colonel said.

X sighed.

"Signas, I want you to come to Colonel and Iris' home. We need you." Axl said with his cell phone.

He just hung up before Signas came.

"What if he doesn't?" X asked.

"Then I guess WE have to do that." Axl said.

"Us? Well, not in a million years!" X said.

"Erm… okay…" Axl mumbled.

Sigas came into wherever they were, in a flash.

"Whoa, how did you come here so fast?" Axl wondered.

"We can teleport, remember?" Signas reminded.

"Oh yeah…" X said.

"Look who didn't remember!" Axl teased.

"You could've done it too." X said.

'Damn.' Axl thought.

"Alright, Colonel, I'll make you real as you were suppose to be." Signas said.

He was inside a casule, and his head was connected to wires.

Signas inserted the chip into the computer.

"Chips? What chips? Potato chips?" Axl asked X.

X slapped his head.

"Not those kinds of chips…" He replied.

After that…

Colonel looked around. He felt more than normal. He was real, not a clone anymore.

X and Axl were happy about the story.

Meanwhile, Iris came to see what was going on.

"Whats going on?" Iris asked.

"YOUR BROTHER IS REAL NOW!" Signas exclaimed.

Colonel gave Iris a huge hug, and Iris returned that hug. X was happy to see the scene. Axl, well… he got bored and fell asleep.

Iris called Zero by the phone.

"Zero, how about a date?" She asked.

Zero was extremely happy, like X. He jumped and all…

This chapter is serious, but also long. I hope you enjoyed it (I had think a bit)

But the story will continue!


	21. Chapter 21: Got messy

Chapter 21: Got messy

One of the days in the breaktime, it was dinner time. X, Zero, and Axl were in the cafeteria eating, but things wouldn't go well. Then again nothing goes well in this story, as you might have guessed by now (otherwise you must have not been reading properly, or that you have problems reading)

Zero and Axl reached for their last meal, but their hands were both on that thing. They stared at each other… and glared. X knew perfectly, what they would do. He backed away for safety.

They got their paper plates full of food and threw them at each other, then started a really mad mess. Zero picked up a plate full of food from another Hunter. He attempted to throw it at Axl, but Axl dodged, and the food hit another Hunter. After throwing lots of foods, the Hunters ran away from the cafeteria, letting Zero and Axl have fun getting messy from the war they were having.

Zero did a backflip from Axl's throwing, then he threw back another plate, and Axl's face got hit. He threw another one, Zero dodged again, but he accidentally threw the food outside. Well, he got careless. He thought he hit nothing.

He came up with an idea.

He gathered food around his pistol, and fired.

Lots of chunks of food was thrown.

Zero's face got hit.

"Oh that's it, buddy, no more playing around!" Zero yelled, and threw SO MANY CHUNKS THAT IF YOU EAT ALL OF THEM, YOU WOULD EXPLODE IN A FLASH.

Axl got hit with lots of them, but he countered by throwing another food set, and it was an apple.

And so on, their food war never ended until evening.

"OH MY GOD!" Alia screamed as she walked in.

Zero and Axl ignored her, though, and kept food fighting in the messy cafeteria full of food decorations on the walls.

"Zero! Axl!" Alia called, but they didn't respond.

They threw lots of chunks at each other, and one was thrown at Alia's mouth. She swallowed, and she choked. Signas came to help her.

Zero and Axl were having more war.

"ZERO! AXL!" Signas yelled.

Alia was now okay, and got her Buster out. She charged, and hit the tables.

Zero and Axl stopped… for a second and continued.

Alia slapped her head.

"Oh my god, how the heck can I stop them?" She wondered.

"Hell, if I know!" Signas yelled.

Signas came up with an idea.

But I shouldn't tell you now, right?

Three days later…

Zero and Axl stayed up for three days still having all that food around the cafeteria, and throwing them. They got tired.

"Okay, lets call it a tie." Axl said.

"Agreed." Zero sighed as he threw another chunk of food at him.

Well, you see, if you thought things would go well, then you really aren't thinking well…

"ZERO! AXL! CLEAN THIS PLACE RIGHT NOW!" Signas scolded.

Zero and Axl ran back and started the vaccuming.

But the vaccume got jammed instead.

Zero tried to fix it if he could, but Axl snickered. He kicked the vaccume cleaner, and all those chunks of dirt were thrown at him.

Now Zero was even more pissed.

"Whoops…" Axl muttered.

"You bastard!" Zero yelled, and started attacking Axl. Then Axl kicked the vaccume cleaner again, which made MORE chunks go to Zero.

"Damn." Zero said.

"Whew! Saved by the cleaner!" Axl gasped.

And the cafeteria became more messy.

"Damn." Axl muttered.

"Damn straight." Zero added.

Now it was even more of a cleaning time.

To be continued

This chapter sucks, I know.


	22. Chapter 22: It's messier

Chapter 22: Even more messier

"Great, moron. Now we have much more to clean." Zero complained.

"How was I a moron? I was trying to help!" Axl yelled.

"Help? Right, you kicked the freakin' cleaner and THAT is what you call helping? What were you thinking, dumbass?" Zero insulted.

The cafeteria was chock full of food pieces; they couldn't even see the floor because all that junk was covering it.

Signas warned that if they didn't clean the place, they couldn't get out, so they had to clean everything. Well, they did deserve such punishment, anyway.

"That's it, I'm outta here!" Axl moaned, but he remembered that the door was locked by the time he approached it.

"It was locked." Zero mumbled, "Moron…"

It was time they clean that place.

Zero sucked every single thing in the room, but the vaccume cleaner seemed to have been broken again, maybe thanks to Axl's kick.

"Okay, we'll never get out of here!" Zero complained.

"Awww! Why me, why me!" Axl cried.

Suddenly, Zero came up with an idea.

He went to the window and smashed it with the T Breaker, and threw all that garbage inside bags outside. Unfortunately, only one thirds fit all in the garbage bags they had. They used up all that bag, but they threw them outside (squashing them), and Axl helped by jumping around and doing nothing as Zero told him to.

So the cafeteria was only a third clean, but what about the second third?

Axl just ate them, having no choice. It was disgusting, to Zero, but it seemed to work at least. But he started puking after he ate too much, and to the garbage can, that is.

But Axl had an idea.

"Don't get with funny ideas." Zero warned.

Axl made an anime style teary face, and anime style crying. Zero had an anime style sweat.

"What is your idea then?" Zero wondered.

"Okie dokie, watch me." Axl explained.

He started gathering chunks by rolling each of them like he was making a snowman. Zero was VERY confused.

Then he threw them all at the window Zero smashed, and continued doing so.

Now 2/3 was gone. They almost done!

Well, sort of.

Things didn't go well by then. The trash truck gathered the junks, but they were clumsy enough to **accidentally drop all of them and all the ones in truck.**

"Great! Now the cafeteria is MUCH more messier! How the !#$ are we suppose to get out?" Zero complained.

Axl was in all that pile, and strived to get out.

The garbage men gathered all that trash again, but Axl was in it, and he tried to get out of that pile, BUT HE COULDN'T! He yelled for help, Zero couldn't hear him.

He had an idea.

He shot them with his pistols and freed himself out. It was about time for revenge for locking him in.

He dashed to Signas' office and started beating him up… again.

"GIVE ME THOSE KEYS OR I'LL MAKE YOU CRY FOR YOUR MOMMY!" Axl demanded.

Well, Signas knew, Axl has gone crazy because of the anger and all that, but he now was even WORRIED ABOUT ZERO.

Signas had a plan to get out of this.

He shoved Axl outside and started packing…

PACKING?

What the hell…?

Zero managed to get out of the room as well, and looked at Axl, showing him the "What's going on" sign. Axl shrugged.

He got opened the door, but quickly went outside the window.

"Where is he going?" Axl wondered.

"No clue, don't ask why." Zero replied.

There was a note.

"X, you and the guys are in charge for a this week,

Signas."

"Um… why is going and dumping us for?" Axl asked.

"I said DON'T ask any questions." Zero reminded.

The question was, where was Signas headed to?

X was called, and he ran immediately to the office.

"You better read this." Zero said as he handed X the note.

X said nothing for a while, until…

"Um… calm down…" X said.

Axl had the "most brilliant" idea.

"ATTENTION, ALL HUNTERS, X, ZERO, AND I ARE IN CHARGE OF THE WEEK! NOW SINCE WE ARE, DO AS I SAY; KISS EACH OTHER!" Axl announced from the speaker.

All the other Hunters there were saddened, and had to kiss each other as they were told to.

Axl looked at them.

"I'm ready for some fun…" Zero muttered.

"I got a bad feeling about this." X said.

The following week was going to be crazy, yet short.

To be continued…

Sorry, test coming up. I gotta study.


	23. Chapter 23: Base crazy

Chapter 23: Base Crazy

I'm terribly sorry for the delay!

Zero and Axl were having fun with all the craziness they were doing.

-BEGIN FLASHBACK-

Zero (from speaker): Atttention! Female navigator Alia and Maverick Hunter X, COME TO THE BODY SWITCHING ROOM IMMEDIATELY!

X: Hey!

-END FLASHBACK-

-BEGIN ANOTHER FLASHBACK-

Axl (from speaker): All Hunters, START DANCING! EVERYBODY RHUMBA!

Axl: (singing): EVERYBODY DANCE NOW! BUM! BUM! DA DAN, DAN! DAN! DAN! DA DAN, DAN DAN DAN!

-END FLASHBACK-

-BEGIN ANOTHER FLASHBACK-

Zero (from speaker): All Hunters, say Axl is gay for singing that!

-END FLASHBACK-

-BEGIN ANOTHER FREAKIN' FLASHBACK-

Axl (from speaker): Attention, all Hunters! Say Zero is a long haired $!

-END FLASHBACK-

-BEGIN ANOTHER FLASHBACK-

Zero (from speaker): ATTENTION, ALL HUNTERS! AXL IS A BIG MORON!

But the Hunters wondered which to obey.

Oh whatever.

Zero and Axl were on the speakers all day, announcing the Hunters what to do, which is something crazy, like two men having sex. Yep, they went crazy alright.

Wait just a minute, when were they NOT crazy?

However, one thing was, Zero and Axl never slept, so they were all groggy, but still telling people what to do. X didn't know what to do, but he called tried calling Signas by his cell phone, but he forgot to bring it.

'Damn.' X thought.

For X, of course, knowing him, this would be total hell. Face it, he wants everything in order, like how he wants utopia, and such… and that includes in the HQ as well. Second, he doesn't want Zero and Axl to be in trouble with all this rules changing they are doing.

What should he do?

No, really. What should he do?

I'm asking you.

YES, I'M ASKING YOU!

WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER?

AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!

(Technical difficulties… we'll be back when the author is no longer mental…)

(Back online)

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

(….)

(Back online)

AAAAAAAAAA! Whew… okay… I'm cool now….

X had to have something up his sleeves… something that can seriously stop them for good from this mess.

Suddenly, X had an idea (insert light bulb on his head)

He started the speaker, and said…

(Technical difficulties…)

(Back online)

"X, I am SO GONNA KILL YOU!" Zero threatened as he had his fists.

"Hey, its what you get for making all this mess!" X yelped.

So you wanna know what X said, right?

"ATTENTION, ALL HUNTERS AND NAVIGATORS! ZERO AND AXL ARE HAVING SEX! THAY ARE NOW OFFICIALLY GAY!"

That's why Zero and Axl are angry. Well, X was partially right, because they were making a whole lot of mess.

"I hate you." Zero muttered.

X locked them in the storage room, and they had nothing to do in all that cold. The storage room was so cold, and all Zero and Axl were able to do was sit on the corners and stare at each other.

'Rest easy, Zero… a moron like him wouldn't hurt you…' Zero thought to himself.

'Calm down, Axl… a big long haired bully like him wouldn't start haunting me, right?' Axl pondered to himself.

They were shivering in the cold, already regretting all that mess they created. They learned a lesson… well, sort of, they do want to beat X up.

"Okay guys, I'm sorry, really, for saying that out loud and humiliating you, so I told everyone it was just a joke… and that rules will be the same here." X apologized to Zero and Axl outside from the storage.

"W-W-what makes you think we would b-b-b-believe that?" Zero shivered.

"M-m-my god… THERE IS A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A-A…" Axl stuttered.

Zero turned. There was nothing around him.

"T-t-t-there's a zombie with a long hair over there! A-a-a-ACHOO!" Axl coughed as he seemed to pointing his finger at Zero.

"Erm, X, I think this dude has gone crazy or something…" Zero shivered.

But there was no response.

'Badass.' Zero thought once more.

To be continued…

MISSING SCENE

Wow, its been a long time.

X (from speaker): ATTENTION, ALL HUNTERS, ZERO AND AXL AR…(STATIC) BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT………………………………………..

Hunter 1: WHAT?

Hunter 2: I don't have a single clue what he said, but I don't care, seriously.


	24. Chapter 24: Stay in the cold

Chapter 24: Stay in the cold

Zero and Axl were shivering from the cold, and stared at each other as in horror. They couldn't sleep, as they had a few things in their mind, what they would do to each other if they do something very stupid.

'Stay on him, Zero… he's gonna start killing you if you go to sleep…' Zero thought.

'Stay cool, Axl… he's not gonna… wait, who am I talking to?' Axl wondered in his mind.

They stared at each other viciously.

"So um… Axl… h-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-how does it feel like being in a c-c-cold room like this th-th-this?" Zero stuttered.

"Br…………. but I don't want Santa Claus this year…" Axl shivered.

"Moron…" Zero mumbled.

Of course, Axl has gone crazy once again, like he always does, this time he didn't hear anything Zero said properly, he thought he heard something else.

The two Hunters shivered once again, staring at each other like they always do.

No no, like they did a few minutes ago, I'm sorry.

Even for a few mimutes, they were starting to feel VERY cold, and what I mean by that is that they were shivering and were about to be frozen solid.

"X…X… HELP!" Zero yelled.

Meanwhile…

X had a wonderful day himself. He bought a new book and wrote a letter to Signas.

Well, what was Signas doing?

He was in Colonel and Iris' apartment, you could say.

Isn't it obvious?

Don't worry, I won't go crazy again.

"Oh my god……THERE'S A FREAKIN' ZOMBIE! AAAAAAAAAA! X! ZERO! HELP ME! I WANT MY MOMMY! PLEASSSSSSSEEEEEEEEE! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Axl cried like a baby.

Zero stayed away from him, and the reason is obviously that he got freaked out by Axl.

Then again, he did feel like scaring him.

He went near Axl and went as if he was going to choke him. He screamed uncontrollably, but Zero just went even closer. Axl screamed even louder.

"Stay back, you freak! STAY BACK! AIEEEEE!" Axl screamed.

Zero "choked" him.

Meanwhile, X was thinking if he was too hard on Zero and Axl. He decided to go back to the storage room, and freed those friends of his.

"Alright, Zero… OH SWEET MOTHER OF LORD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" X wondered as he saw Zero choking Axl to scare him.

"Um… scaring him?" Zero muttered as his eyes went down.

"X! ITS YOU! GET THIS ZOMBIE OFF ME! AAAAAAAAAAAA!" Axl screamed uncontrollably.

"Quiet, Axl, you're free." X said.

They were finally out of their coldness.

X offered some coffee, and Axl didn't seem so crazy now, or mental I should say. Zero stopped shivering.

"By the way, when is Signas coming back?" Zero questioned.

X shrugged.

"I think he went to heaven." Axl joked.

"Axl!" X scolded.

"I wish he was, or maybe even in hell." Zero gritted his teeth.

"I swear, by the time he comes back, he is SO dead!" He added.

"Erm-well, maybe we should take a break." X suggested.

"Agreed." Axl muttered.

Zero and Axl decided to take things easy for a while, while X was just walking.

Meanwhile, at Colonel's apartment…

"Um, Signas? Are you sure you need more coffee? That should cure the cold by now… I mean, well, yeah…" Iris wondered.

"Wha… WHAAAA?" Signas shook as he drank more coffee.

Back to the Hunter HQ…

Zero has fallen asleep. He was that tired. Axl thought of a great idea to seriously piss him off.

Alia was also asleep. Axl carried her as quiet as he could, and put her next to Zero, has fallen asleep. He put her very gently, and sneaked out of the room.

Unfortunately for him, he tripped down the garbage can, and made a huge sound.

Guess what.

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Alia screamed.

"No, wait! I swear, I didn't put you here! ARRRGH!" Zero panicked.

Axl crawled out of the room, but unfortunately for the poor little child, Zero grabbed his foot and started smacking him.

"You did it, DIDN'T YOU?" Zero yelled.

"N-no!' Axl lied.

Knowing Zero, the badass who beated the little guy all day, pulled his foot and started beating Axl up over and over.

Of course, that was when Axl was screaming for help, but Alia didn't feel like helping a mean pervert so she walked away. X was nowhere in sight, so that was also out of option.

After a lot of bad wounds, Axl stumbled out of the room, and went back to his own room. He fell on his bed.

To be continued…

If you have ANY suggestions for the next chapter, its best to review, because I don't want to have lots of emails everyday, so PLEASE review instead!

So vote!

A: NOW Axl and Pallette dates, and we see how it goes

B: X has a bad day (give me examples)

C: Vile kidnaps Iris once again

D: Signas comes back, with his crazy self for drinking too much coffee


	25. Chapter 25: Its a date, not a day

Chapter 25: It's a date, not a day

Pallette was waiting for Axl to come, desperately. She and Axl were… going to date.

The trouble was, Axl wasn't good at these kinds of things.

"Do I have to do this?" Axl complained.

"Hey, YOU said you would be going." Zero replied.

"WHAT? I thought you said that to her!" Axl moaned.

"What the hell are you saying." Zero muttered.

"I hate you." Axl whispered.

Zero just ignored what he said and shoved Axl out the door, and it was time Axl had to go out with the only girl he was destined with.

"Axl!" She called cheerfully that IF YOU HEARD IT, YOU WOULD WANT TO SHUDDER.

And yes, Axl heard it and he shuddered.

"Hi Pallette!" Axl shivered from the cheerfulness.

"Come on, lets get going!" She exclaimed and pulled Axl's hand.

"Things are going p r e t t y good for him." Zero snickered.

Pallette wanted to go shopping, which Axl didn't have much interest in. He was whimpered all day, wondering when this whole date will end. Then again, if he did something bad, and I mean REAL bad, then he would seriously blow it.

Luckily, just yet, he didn't make a big scene yet.

"Axl! Come here! Quick!" Pallette called very cheerfully again, but not as cheerful as the last one.

Axl sighed and ran afer her.

"Look at this doll! Its so cute, right?" Pallette pointed at the "cute" doll.

"Uh… yeah…" Axl muttered.

'THAT'S cute?' Axl wondered.

Well, Axl, accept it; people have different opinions, like you should know by now (which you DON'T!)

It was now dinner time, Axl and Pallette went to a nearby food court. While they were there, Axl accidentally made Pallette trip by accidentally putting his foot on her toe while she was walking. She tripped, but her face seemed to change. Axl looked on the floor. Something weird was on there, but what was it? It was something white she put on her face, and she looks different, in a negative way, and…

OH MY GOD.

Axl thought out loud.

"YOU PUT MAKE UP?" Axl questioned.

"Er- yes?" Pallette answered.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Axl complained.

"I was hoping you didn't notice." Pallette replied.

"So I'm right?" Axl asked.

"Yeap." She replied.

Axl's mouth was fell open wide.

"GAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA…" Axl mumbled.

Pallette was wondering what was wrong with putting make up.

"Oh man, she's now just UGLY!" Axl thought out loud.

That made Pallette seriously pissed off.

"Whoops." Axl muttered.

She started punching him like mad as Axl called for help.

When they returned…

Pallette came home crying, and X noticed Axl crawling.

"Axl, what did you do?" X asked.

"D-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-" Axl muttered.

X was confused.

"Sh-sh she p-p-p-p-p-p-p-ppp—pppp-puts make up ------ on!" Axl stuttered.

Then he screamed uncontrollably.

"Erm – okay." X said.

Axl cried like a little baby on the floor. That was when X carried him to his room to make go to his bed and finally make him calm down.

That was when Zero came in.

"Nyah nyah nyah nyah! Pallette is pissed at you!" Zero teased.

Axl got his pistol and shot at Zero's face.

"AAA! MY FACE! MY GOOD LOOKING FACE! AAAAAA!" Zero screamed.


	26. Chapter 26: Coffee crazy

Chapter 26: Coffee crazy

Author's note: This is actually one of the choices from the vote, about Signas coming back crazy. No one voted for that, but I had some funny ideas with the idea.

X, Zero, and Axl played outside throwing snowballs at each other restlessly. Those snowballs were obviously painful, but it was fun throwing at each other anyway.

Until a car came from no where, and dropped someone they knew of to the ground.

"Z-Z-Zero! Y-y-y-y-y- you are here! Ha ha! HA HA!" Signas laughed crazily.

He latched onto Zero, but he just kicked him away.

"What the hell was he smoking?" Axl wondered.

"Heh, good one. Maybe marijuana?" Zero joked.

"Zero!" X scolded.

X helped him up and put Signas' hand on his shoulders, and walked inside the HQ. Zero and Axl followed.

"If anyone asks what happened to him, say he drank lots and lots of coffee." X said.

The two nodded.

"IDIDDRINKALOTSOFCOFFEEYESIDIDWHATAREYOUGONNADOABOUTIT?" Signas exclaimed.

X knew exactly what he said, Zero only new a half of it, and Axl knew nothing about what he said.

"I don't know what to do with him, except to…"

"COFFEEINEEDMORECOFFEE!" Signas exclaimed and ran to the cafeteria for more caffine.

"Stop making him drink coffee." X finished.

The three Hunters dashed after Signas, who was desperately going for the one coffee he was waiting for, but luckily for the Hunters, they grabbed him from behind.

"Oh no you don't!" Zero yelled as he head-locked Signas.

"Snap out of it, Signas!" X advised as he grabbed Signas' arm.

"No more coffee for you!" Axl snapped as he grabbed Signas' legs.

"LEMMEGO! LEMEEEEEE GOOOOOO!" Signas yelled.

"Signas, for the last time, snap out of it!" X yelled.

They pulled him out of the room and put him in his office.

"IWANTCOFFFEEEEEE! COFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Signas screamed uncontrollably, and cried like a baby.

"No coffee! More cold!" Zero yelled and slammed the door shut.

X, Zero, and Axl walked away from the office, and returned to their rooms for their own ways of having break, such as X reading the book he recently bought, Zero beating up Axl for playing pranks on him.

But that only happened for an hour or so.

That was when Signas came out, "COFFEECOFFEECOFFEEEEEEEE!"

"Oh for the love of ---!" Zero muttered.

"How did he come out?" X wondered.

The three chased him again, but he was blindingly too fast. Signas got to the cafeteria and got that one more coffee once again, but this time, the three jumped at him at once.

(Slow motion)

"N o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o o !" X, Zero, and Axl screamed as they jumped to Signas to stop him.

(Normal speed)

Signas spilled the coffee he had on his hand, and it was getting all over him, which burned him. Unfortunately, it also spread to the Hunters.

"Ow ow ow! This burns!" X moaned.

Later that night…

"Did I go THAT crazy?" Signas wondered.

X, Zero, and Axl nodded as they sat down.

"I apologize, but you see, while I was there, I caught cold while on my way, I mean VERY cold, so I started drinking that much coffee, I guess."

"It's no biggy." X replied.

MISSING SCENE

So how did Signas get out?

Alia went near Signas' office, and he called her.

"ALIAALIA!" He called.

"Signas?" She said.

"GETMEOUTOFHEREPLEASE!" Signas requested.

"Um… okay…."

She just opened the door (even if she didn't know what he said) with the key to the rooms to the entire HQ.

Okay, another vote is here!

A: X, Zero, and Axl are alone while all the other Hunters are dismissed to their homes, so they go mess around the entire HQ.

B: X, Zero, and Axl make clones of themselves and make a mess.

C: Zero dates Iris instead of Layer, and X and Axl are going to spy and video tape them K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

D: While X, Zero, and Axl borrows Alia's car, they accidentally crash, and they are alive, but they have to find a way to NOT get in trouble.

Again, PLEASE REVIEW instead of emailing me!


	27. Chapter 27: It's god's fault, for you

Chapter 27d: It's god's fault, for you

-BEGIN FLASHBACK-

X (pointing at the dish washer): Hey Zero! Do you know how to work this thing?

Zero: Um… we can actually turn this lever this way and…

Axl: Hey, let me try!

(Axl shoots at the dish washer)

BOOM

Zero: Thanks a lot, moron.

-END FLASHBACK-

If you have been reading the flashback, it's obvious that Axl broke the dish dryer after his so called "attempt". So they were suppose to buy a new one.

"Okay, people, in the car." X said to Zero and Axl as they got inside.

WHHIIIIIIIRRR…

The car wasn't working.

"What the hell is wrong with this now?" Zero complained and he tried turning it on. Nothing happened. Then Axl tried. Nothing.

"Great, what should we do?" X complained sarcastically.

Axl had an idea.

"So can we borrow it?" Axl asked Alia.

"Borrow what?" Alia wondered.

"Your car…?"

"Um… sure."

She handed X the car key.

"Just don't do anything wrong to it." Alia warned.

"We won't." X promised.

The car did work, at least.

"Axl, I, for once, actually owe something to a moron." Zero teased.

"WHAT?" Axl yelled.

Zero and Axl made fu of each other for the entire ride, which didn't help X drive any easier.

"Be quiet, guys! I can't drive while you are…"

CRASH.

X accidentally crashed the car to a lamppost. There it was, the car.

"Is everybody okay?" X asked.

"I'm fine." Zero replied.

"Same here." Axl said.

They all busted the door open.

"Great! Now what should we do? We are SO damn screwed if Alia knows about this!" Zero yelled.

"Hey, if it weren't for you two, this wouldn't have happened." X warned.

"The less she knows about this, the better." Axl muttered as he kicked the car.

"Whatever, let's go buy a dish washer before she calls and suspects anything." X suggested.

One luck came to them, as the shop was right beside them.

After they bought one dish washer…

"Okay, so how are we going to get back? We don't have a car." Zero wondered.

"We'll teleport." X suggested.

They teleported back with the dish washer.

"X! Zero! Axl! You cane back!" Alia happily greeted.

She looked at the new shiny dish washer…

"I don't think she noticed that yet." Axl whispered.

"Say, where's my car?" Alia questioned.

"Um… you see Alia, your car um… uh…" Zero muttered.

"It's not broken, is it?" She asked.

"N-no! Of course not!" Axl lied.

"Then where is it?" Alia wondered.

'Great, moron… we got no excuse.' Zero thought about Axl.

"Um… someone took it away from us when we were there!" X lied.

"What? Tell me more." Alia demanded.

"Uh… we'll get it back! Later, Alia!" X called and teleported.

Zero and Axl also joined in.

"Damn it, NOW what are we gonna do? We are screwed!" Zero complained as they looked at the ruins of the broken car.

"Calm down, Zero." X said, "We can put this in only one place we can think of."

"In the waterfall?" Axl guessed.

"No, then she'll suspect more." X replied.

Suddenly, Zero had an idea.

X, Zero, and Axl lifted the heavy car, but wyhat slowed them down was that snow covered their feet.

"What's your plan?" X groaned.

"Just follow me and you'll be fine." Zero moaned.

They were near a large ski mountain, which was very far away. X, Zero, and Axl put, no, LOCKED the car on a tree. Then Zero teleported back to his room in the HQ and brought back some of Sigma's body parts.

"You think this would work?" X wondered.

"Most likely yes, because at least I'm smarter than HIM." Zero pointed at Axl.

"Why you #$!#$$#$!#!" Axl swore.

"Get what I mean?" Zero said.

The three Hunters teleported back to the HQ.

"Did you find my car yet?" Alia asked as the Hunters arrived.

"Yeah, it was-"

On the TV…

"Ladies and gentlemen, this just in, we found the three famous Maverick Hunters, X, Zero, and Axl, putting a car on a huge tree, with Sigma's body on it. Could this be that they are THIEVES?"

Alia turned and glared at the three.

"What did you do…?" She scolded.

"N-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n—n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n-n"Axl stuttered.

"NOTHING? COME BACK HERE!" Alia shoted as the Hunters ran away from her.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!" X yelled as Alia chased them once more.

X, Zero, and Axl decided to stay in a hotel for that night to hide away from Alia. They picked three rooms for each. That was, until Alia came and see them, but X, Zero, and Axl went upstairs to their rooms to lock the doors.

Alia, tired, went back to the HQ.

"Do you think she left?" Axl wondered as they hid in X's room and went out.

"I hope so. Let's go to our rooms." Zero muttered.

Sorry if this chapter bored you (or not), and sorry for just taking one of the voter's choice, but since no one voted much, and that (s)he voted first, I took this one (Choice D)


	28. Chapter 28: I'm Missing Something

Chapter 28: I'm missing something

Note: If you are wondering what days I update this, well, it's usually the day I updated today, or the day before. That's why polls must go quickly or they won't be accepted.

X, our favorite Blue Bomber, woke up in the morning. He decided to go back today, and he HAD to. Otherwise, he would be in MUCH MUCH MUCH trouble. He got up from the bed and walked out of the room with his stuff, which he remembered he didn't have any. In fact, they were in such a hurry, would they have time to pack?

Then again, he had a nightmare…

-BEGIN NIGHTMARE FLASHBACK-

Alia: X! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THIS ROOM! COME ON OUT!

(X is hiding)

Alia: There you are! Now come out and…

X: Wait, Alia! I didn't mean…

Alia: No buts!

(Alia shoots her Buster at X)

BULLSEYE.

-END NIGHTMARE FLASHBACK-

X went to Zero's and Axl's rooms and woke them up so they would be leaving. Axl seemed to have drooled all over the bed, because he must have been having a good dream, which was creepy, horrible, scary… which is not good at all, is it?

They had no time for breakfast. They HAD to apologize to Alia, in many many ways. One apology wasn't enough. Maybe they should be her slave or something to make it up, or buy a much better car.

"So how are we suppose to get back? She'll kill us if we do." Axl muttered.

"Either we buy her a new car, or be her slave." Zero replied.

_Hey, I said that already, you idiot!_

Zero: Huh? Who's this guy? 

_Never mind…_

"Okay, we HAVE to find a way! Apology isn't enough!" X complained.

(Light bulb above Zero's head)

"I have a GREAT idea!" Zero blurted.

Zero whispered to both X and Axl, what his plan was.

-BEGIN PLAN DEMONSTRATION-

(X goes to Alia)

X: Alia, I'm SO sorry!

Alia: I hope you three are happy! Because I-

(Zero and Axl comes and knocks Alia unconscious, and ties her up)

(They lock her in her own closet)

-END PLAN DEMONSTRATION-

"I guess that's okay…" X muttered.

"Great. Let's go!" Zero blurted and pulled X and Axl to the HQ.

When X entered the HQ, Alia was the FIRST person to be seen.

X went to Alia.

"Um… Alia, I-" X began.

"The car? It's okay, actually…" Alia interrupted.

X found that surprising.

"Wha…?"

"That car actually kind of got on my nerves because it got screwed up… and I'm not a good driver and crashed anyway." Alia apologized.

'_Thank goodness.'_ X thought.

The trouble was, Zero and Axl weren't listening, but knocked her unconscious anyway.

"You didn't have to do that." X said.

"What?" Axl wondered what X was saying.

"Alia actually forgives us." X replied.

"Oh cripes." Zero mumbled.

"Great! Now who's a moron! You got into this mess!" Axl complained.

"What are ya talking about! You knocked her over!" Zero snapped.

"Did not!" Axl yelled.

"Did too!" Zero shouted.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"STOP IT YOU GUYS!" X scolded.

X got that out of the way, and he ran to his bedroom for some rest.

Alia suddenly woke up..

"Ugh…"

Zero and Axl had an anime style expression, and ran away immediately.

X, on the other hand, was really tired. He read another book and sighed to relax a bit.

"AIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Zero and Axl screamed as they ran to their rooms and locked them in their doors.

"X, um… you got any clue what they did?" She asked.

"Erm, well… they um…. uh…." X muttered.

X sighed. He had to tell the truth.

"See, thinking you might really yell at us and all, we thought of an idea of…"

X finished his sentence.

Silence.

(Anime Style)

Zero and Axl ran away from Alia as she got a huge hammer to squash them, but Zero and Axl already shrank from a bonk.

"You'll pay for this!" Zero yelled at X as he ran away.

"GET BACK HERE!" Alia screamed.

"What's that all about?" Pallette wondered.

Layer shrugged.

Zero and Axl jumped out of the HQ and ran faster.

"Damn it X! Look what he has pulled us into!" Axl moaned.

"Yeah. We have to find a place to hide." Zero added.

(Put a light bulb above Zero's head)

Zero thought of an idea.

He went to Colonel's house. Axl followed his companion, of course.

"So we HAVE to stay here!" Zero said.

"Why do you have to stay here? All you said was so we have to stay here!" Colonel replied.

"Oh, that, um…"

"So we HAVE to stay here!" Axl repeated.

"Be quiet, Axl! Wel, yes, because we are in SO damn trouble, and if we come back, we'll be killed." Zero explained.

It didn't seem convincing, but Iris seemed desperate, so just for his sister, he allowed them to stay.

"Fine, you can stay here, under my rules, that is!" Colonel ordered.

"Sure, whatever you feel like." Zero blurted.

"NO making love with my sister on the bed at night, and… aw screw it, that's all." Colonel explained.

Colonel allowed Zero and Axl to come in.

"But for the time being, what room will we be staying in?" Axl wondered.

"In here." Colonel answered.

Zero's guest room was right next to Iris' room. It had a sofa bed, a bookcase full of books Colonel read, and a desk just for studying… things.

Axl's room was near the kitchen, which had a bed and a bookcase as well, but it was crummy and cold. It was just for his tastes, though.

Meanwhile, at the Hunter HQ…

"Where could those two have been?" Alia wondered.

"I don't know… this might be the same mess like they did when we went too hard on them like last time…" X reminded.

"Yeah, and one will come back, perhaps?" Alia asked.

"I don't know…" X replied.

In the garage, Zero and Axl had to clean Colonel's car after they colunteered, but it only made the garage much of a worse after they had been water fighting and soaking themselves all day.

Back at the Hunter HQ…

Alia drank some tea. She was also quite exhausted, and still upset about losing her car. X decided to cheer her up. But not just by talking to her…

X decided to find Zero and Axl himself, so he got his Ride Chaser and sped through the snowy street. He HAD to find them. But he had no such luck. Zero and Axl just stayed at Iris' home and enjoyed their time all warm and cozy.

Back at Zero and Axl's location (my god, I switch places a lot in this chapter)

Axl was in the dining room eating some chocolate chip cookies Iris made herself, and liked them quite a lot. She took that as a compliment, while Zero was drinking coffee, but only one cup because he didn't want to go mental as the cousin of Colonel. We all know who he is.

"Oh, Iris" Zero called.

Iris turned to her love person.

"Wanna go out and… you know… hang out?" Zero asked.

"Why sure, why not?" Iris happily replied and went out with Zero.

Axl didn't pay a single attention. He ate more cookies. in fact, there seemed to be hundreds of them. Well, imagine if YOU saw hundred cookies.

Colonel just came in.

"Um… do you know where Zero and my sister is?" Colonel asked Axl, but he didn't know what his name was exactly (he forgot from the argument).

Axl shook his head and replied, "No clue."

"For god sake, how many of those cookies did you eat? Save some for others." Colonel said.

"Oh, I will." Axl answered.

Okay, from what I have been narrating so far, maybe, chances of X finding Zero (and Iris) will increase!

To be continued…

Note: I'll give you folks a few more chapters, because I have to sometime end this story soon. That is cold for my fans, but I do have some busy stuff to do in my life. Who knows which chapter will be the last, but I can't go on forever! But this isn't the end, everybody! Don't worry, this chapter is NOT the end!


	29. Chapter 29: You're in DOUBLE Trouble!

Chapter 29: You're in DOUBLE trouble!

Holy crap! I haven't updated this story for what like ages! I'm sorry!

Zero was escorting Iris home. While they were walking, they were kissing. That is, TOUGNE Kissing. Here's a little flashback…

-BEGIN FLASHBACK-

Zero: Oh Iris…

Iris: Oh Zero…

(Starts French kissing)

-END FLASHBACK-

When they arrived home, Colonel was there.

"Where the hell have you been?" Colonel snarled at Zero and Iris.

"We were just hanging out…" Iris replied.

"Hanging out? You know what time it is right now?"

"I'm sorry…"

"SORRY?"

"Colonel, shut up!" Zero snapped.

"If it wasn't for me you and that funny friend of yours wouldn't be here!" Colonel yelled.

"But…" Iris mumbled.

"Iris, you're NOT going out with this guy EVER again!" Colonel scolded.

Zero punched Colonel in the face.

Colonel flinched.

"What the hell do you think you're punching?" Colonel snarled.

"I know who I'm smacking. You can't stop our romance!" Zero yelled.

"Zero, brother, please…!" Iris pleaded.

"Iris, come with me!" Zero yelled and pulled Iris by the hand. They ran for several blocks until they were far from her home.

Axl saw the action. What happened, to Signas, that is.

"That's it, I'm outta here. That guy's gone too far." Axl decided.

He teleported back to the HQ's entrance. He didn't care if Alia would kill him. He was going no matter what. He had to tell someone, especially X.

"X! X!" Axl called as he ran.

X noticed that was Axl's voice.

"Axl! You're back!" X greeted.

"X! It's horrible! I got hunger pangs!" Axl panicked.

"What?" X asked, confused.

"Oh, wait, I don't have any... It's actually about Zero… He's…"

"What? Zero's what?"

"Well, since we ran away from Ali-"

"Axl!"

Alia was there. Instead of actually hitting him, she actually hugged him… a bit.

"I'm so sorry…"

"Um, it's nothing… for now."

Axl and Alia sighed.

"Anyway, me and Zero were staying in Iris' place, for a bit, until tonight, I saw Zero and Iris were coming back late, so Colonel was arguing with Zero, about coming late and something like that, and suddenly, Zero punched him, and ran away with Iris!" Axl explained.

'Zero…?' X thought.

"Axl! Where did he go?" X questioned.

"I dunno…" Axl replied.

X stood up and ran outside.

"X!" Alia called.

X didn't answer; he just went, because he had to find Zero. He didn't want to be in any more trouble, like Axl did.

X and Zero have been friends… for a long time, and yet if X didn't help Zero at all, then he wouldn't really be his friend, or a good friend at all… X had to find him.

Meanwhile, in the HQ…

'Zero, don't be a fool like I was…' Axl thought, 'Wait just a minute; he's not a fool! Shoot!'

X was on his Ride Chaser. He was looking for his friend. He did not want Zero to be in trouble, as he always was, always sacrificing himself to save X. He HAD to find him.

Where would the red Hunter be anyway?

X thought for a minute… where would Zero and Iris, a loving couple, be? Where would they hang out? Do you even care?

To be continued…

Sorry, lack of update AND short chapter and not so funny! I just came back from a long hiatus from this story, as I had three tests coming up.


	30. Chapter 30: Zero, come home, sweet home

Chapter 30: Zero, come home, sweet home

X continued his search. Even if he was dying, he would be looking for Zero, his best friend. He didn't want Zero to do anything more foolish.

YEAH, AXL! YOU ARE A FOOL! BUT SO IS HE!

'Zero… wherever you are, don't do anything foolish.' X thought.

Zero was nowhere in sight. But X never gave up. He increased the Ride Chaser's power even more, I mean to the maximum.

But the Ride Chaser went too fast and hit a nearby tree.

"Ow…" X moaned.

But he soon got up to his feet and saw a building… and from the window there was a red arm… could that have been Zero?

X went to take a look by the window. It was actually another Reploids just making love, but the thing was, they saw him…

"AAAIIIIIIIIEEEE! SOMEONE'S LOOKING AT US!" The female Reploid screamed.

X tried to explain, but they didn't listen and hit him with a broom.

X sighed, and had no hopes of finding Zero. He couldn't take it anymore. If Zero was just having his choices, he couldn't stop him.

X teleported back to the HQ. He was tired, so it was time for him to get some rest. He yawned.

When he actually teleported, he was teleported directly to the entrance. When he went in, he noticed some hairs on the ground. One blonde, one brown… it seemed like Zero's and Iris'… maybe.

X followed the hair traces. He knew they were somehow there.

When he finished foloowing, he was pretty upset with the results.

"AHHH! THERE'S A SPIDER ON MY HAIR! GET IT OFF, GET IT OFF!" Alia screamed as she moved around like crazy, and some of her hair was falling down.

"Hey, I got an insect as well on my hair! Ha ha! It tickles!" Axl laughed and his hairs were falling as well.

X, being such a gentleman, volunteered and took them off.

"X! THANK YOU!" Alia thanked so happily, and she hugged him tight, until he might be out of oxygen. Axl hugged him as well, and X started to choke. He had to free himself, but that would be too rude, so X had to suffocate instead. Even if he was to tell them that he needed oxygen, he couldn't, because his words were as silent as wind.

X finally gasped when Axl let go. Then Alia. He was now breathing.

"So did you find Zero yet?" Axl asked.

"No, I haven't. Man, where IS he?" X moaned.

X laid down and got some rest. He needed a rest, badly.

The next day…

"Yawn…"

X hoped Zero would somehow be here. If he wasn't…

X would really lose him as a friend, would he?

X went out again to continue his search. When he started, he went to the hotel Zero and Axl went to.

"Did you see any Reploids that both had long hair? One that was blonde and other that was brown?" X asked.

"No, I'm sorry." The manager replied.

X sighed.

But there they were. The ones the blue bomber searched for.

Zero.

Iris.

What happened to them?

They were both covered under heavy snow, eyes closed.

"Zero! Iris!" X called and started digging away the snow.

"Zero! Wake up! Zero!" X yelled.

Zero didn't respond. He was as almost as cold as ice. So was Iris. X had to take them to a warm place, like the HQ.

X hurried, carrying both on his back as he went. That was when he fell and Zero fell off to the ground and craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack…

His leg was broken and it snapped.

X drew a single tear on his cheek.

But he carried both his leg and himself as well. But X started feeling cold as well. He shivered as he went.

"I can't make it, Zero… I… failed…"

X fell with a large thud, when he was just six inches away from the HQ (he didn't realize that after focusing on the two Replioids he was carrying)

But the next time X woke up, he realized he was in his room.

"Gah!" X gasped.

"Zero! Iris!" X called, but from his room Axl stopped him.

"He's fine. He's in his room with Iris." Axl consoled the blue bomber.

X sighed.

He went to Zero's room, where he saw Zero touching Iris' butt while unconscious. It must have been Axl. X quietly took off Zero's hand from Iris, but just when he was, Iris woke up and immediately saw X doing that, but in her opinion, she thought X was trying to be a pervert.

"X!" She screamed.

X jumped.

"Oh crap! I didn't do anything! I swear!" X yelped.

"You pervert!"

Iris transformed into that big robotic kind of armor that made her look like she was some sort of a DEMONONIC LIKE ANGERY TORTURING SUPER DEATH POWERED UP KILLING MACHINE MURDER RAGE kind of monster.

She started attacking the poor bomber.

Zero then woke up.

"Whoa…? Iris? X, what have you done?"

"Zero, you gotta believe me! It's a total misundersta-"

"You bastard!"

Axl, seeing as how Iris and Zero were pissed and beated X up, felt guilty.

"Erm, I did it…" Axl confessed, but they weren't listening.

"GOD DAMMIT YOU PEOPLE NEVER LISTEN?" Axl yelled.

They were still not listening.

"Are you even listening to a word I- Zero, where's your leg?" Axl wondered.

"Leg? What the…? AAAAA!"

That silenced the Whack-the-blue game a little bit.

"Where the hell is my-"

Axl, just wanting to get back for doing something bad to X, poked Zero off the the rhythm and he fell.

"Someone help me up?" Zero asked.

X, the do gooder he was, helped Zero up and put him on his bed instead.

"Listen, until Alia can fix your leg, don't get up." X suggested.

What really made things weird was how did he get up when his leg was torn off? Was it a miracle?

To be continued…

Oh yes, Review responses…

Dark Stacy Gardner: Thanks for voting, and as for your tip about original Mega Man and X, we'll never now until Capcom truly tells us (they never told us about that did they?)

Rolly251: I appreciate you trying to vote, but next time, please, please vote earlier. (the story continues submitted mostly every weekend or two) Thanks for the review!

Maurice a Nigma: Ah, second review from a fan. It makes me drop a tear. Either ways, thanks for the review, and yes, for the fans including you, I continued. Thanks for the review!


	31. Chapter 31: I hate one leg

Chapter 31: I hate one leg.

Alia, Layer, and Pallette examined the leg of Zero's, which fell off like a tree leaves from his tarso. Zero was also there, with a little help from X (of course he wouldn't ask Axl! How much dumber can Zero get from the incident yesterday? AAAAAA! Stupid bracket!)

Alright, the bracket closed. I'm free.

"How long would it take to fix this?" Pallette wondered.

"All I know more than two or three days." Alia replied.

"Two or three days! How am I suppose to move around with one leg?" Zero complained.

"Well, we can give you a wheelchair." Layer suggested.

Zero shed a single tear. How was he suppose to live with just one leg! He hated that more than anything!

X and Axl went to a nearby hardware store so they can make a wheel chair for Zero. They bought the equipments and went back.

"But I'm no mechanic! How come the girls can't do it?" Axl moaned.

"They're not mechanics; they're just navigators that are super smart, but not in mechanics." X replied.

"Aw man, this is going to be a HUGE pain in the ass." Axl groaned.

The two went back to the HQ and started working hard with the materials.

"Do you even know how to make a wheel chair?" Axl asked.

"No worries. Just follow my instructions. Now hold this tight…" X instructed and Axl obeyed.

X started hammering all that, and Axl just held things for him instead.

"Well, with Zero on this thing I'll have LOTS of fun with him…" Axl said with an evil grin.

And the wheel chair was finished.

"So do you think this'll be okay for him?" Axl questioned.

"Well, you try it on." X replied.

Axl took gulped and sat on it. He started rolling, and all. In fact, he loved the wheel chair.

"X, can I have this wheel chair so I can play with it? Please? Please?" Axl asked.

"It's for Zero. What do you think my answer would be?" X questioned the young hunter.

"Um… yes?" Axl took a guess.

X did an anime style fall.

"NO! Absolutely not!" X scolded.

Axl grabbed on to the wheel chair, while X pulled his leg, and Axl cried as he held on, but lost the tug of war.

After the black tarsoed hunter was calming down, X gave Zero a try.

Zero sighed and started rolling as he sat.

It actually went well for Zero, but when it was time for dinner, Zero rolled rapidly to the cafeteria. Sadly though, the only way into the cafeteria was either going downstairs or fall down from the window, which would probably result to death or even more horrible pain. But on the wheel chair? Going down? No way!

"X! X!" Zero called but X was already in the cafeteria eating. Axl was the only one the red A class Hunter saw.

"Axl! Help me out, little buddy!" Zero asked.

"What? But I can't help you! I mean I can't help you going down the stairs!" Axl explained.

"I'll give you a dollar!" Zero offered.

"Nah…" Axl replied.

"How about a penny?" Zero offered.

"A penny? Really? Sold!" Axl exclaimed. What the hell was he smoking?

Axl tried best as he could to roll the wheel chair downstairs. A false step would actually make Zero fall down to terrible pain.

That was when his hair got itchy when a fly got onto it. He let of Zero and he fell down like a roller coaster.

But really, Zero was doing well steering the wheel chair!

"I can make it! Whoa!" Zeor yelped.

But sadly, the red hunter fell about 100 meters to the wall downstairs.

Axl saw the action after he got the fly out of his hair.

"Zero! Zero!" Axl called.

He ran to see Zero moaning in pain (in anime style, his eyes are whirling like a whirlpool)

"Zero! Zero! I helped you out! So where's my penny?" Axl questioned.

Zero gasped in horror of the dumbass.

"He's your freakin' penny if you get me that wheel chair." Zero ordered.

Axl happily got him his wheel chair.

"Alright, here's the penny…" Zero said as he got his money.

Axl jumped happily… once though. After that…

WHACK.

"DON'T. EVER. HELP. ME. AGAIN! EVER!" Zero thundered at the worthy foe.

But Axl wasn't even paying attention.

"Alright! With this I can buy sugar pills! WOOT! WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNN!" Axl exclaimed.

Zero did an anime style fall from his wheel chair, but since it's just an anime style joke, he got up and headed to the cafeteria.

To be continued…

Well, this vote below does NOT do anything with the story; I'm simply wanting to make a vote.

Which girl is Zero better with?

Iris

Layer

Ciel

Please vote! R&R!


	32. Chapter 32: Leg, please come to daddy

Chapter 32: Leg, please come to daddy

Zero was still on his wheel chair. Those stairs were a huge pain, and Zero struggled to get up. He usually asked X, or Alia. Because we all know who he WOULDN'T ask and why.

"So when are we gonna get his leg fixed?" Pallette asked Layer.

"We'll never know. I feel sorry for Zero…" Layer replied.

Zero heard that. He sighed and kept rolling. While he was, he saw Axl drinking a can of pop while walking. He had another one on his hand. He gave it to Zero.

"Just take it. I'm giving it to you." Axl said.

"Why?" Zero asked.

"Because I'm a good sport." Axl invented.

Zero shrugged, and to his surprise, that can was SHOOK.

"You little bastard!" Zero scolded.

Axl ran away as Zero rolled on the wheel chair. Axl was too fast… for now. He was desperate to get his leg back. But Axl came back.

"Well, since I'm such a good sport, I'll give you another one. Here."

He went to the vending machine and got another can of pop, and gave it to Zero. The red Hunter simply opened it and drank away.

"It's tough, right?" Axl asked.

"What?" Zero muttered.

"Being on a wheel chair. Losing one leg. All that. It's tough, is it?" Axl asked.

Zero looked down to his one remaining leg. He sighed, and replied, "Yeah."

"Just be thankful it's not forever." Axl consoled.

"Um… yeah." Zero replied to his opinion.

He then attempted to get back up to the stairs so he can get some sleep, but he couldn't, obviously, with one leg and a wheel chair. Axl sighed and helped him out. He tried his best and brought him to his room.

"Thanks, buddy." Zero thanked the young Hunter.

Axl left.

Zero sighed.

_It's just 8:30 PM and I am in my room, trying to sleep so early. If I had two legs, I'd still be up going wild… _Zero thought with a huge sigh.

He shed a single tear.

X, meanwhile, was in Alia's room.

"(Sigh) Zero is really in for some bad time. Can you fix his leg ASAP, Alia?" X asked.

"I'll try… though it's hard. Tomorrow morning, I'll continue fixing it."

X went to his room. He read that book of his again.

Axl meanwhile, was playing video games. He was playing Mega Man Anniversary Collection, and was playing Mega Man 5. He didn't even know if that Proto Man was real or a simple clone Dr. Wily made.

The next day…

Zero got up back into his wheel chair and rolled downstairs for breakfast. But he just forgot he was on a WHEEL CHAIR.

Zero sighed and went back to his room to rest more.

X and Axl, in the meantime, were playing chess. X was winning badly, while Axl had only a Pawn and a King remaining. X thought it would have been much more fun with Zero when playing chess, because Axl was such an easy foe. Zero was almost always winning… Ah, such fun times.

Zero wheeled down the hallway. He looked at X and Axl playing chess. Seeing Axl lose that horribly reminded of some memories…

BEGIN FLASHBACK

Zero: HA! Check!

Axl: Um… okay…

(Axl moves the Rook to check Zero's bishop)

Zero: Do you even know how to play chess?

Axl: Uh…

Zero: Whatever! CHECKMATE!

(Zero checks Axl's King with a Pawn)

Axl: Yaaaaaaaay!

END FLASHBACK

Zero shed another tear.

_Audience: How come it's always single tear? Not nine or ten!_

_Author: Because I said so!_

Sigh…

So where was I?

Oh, yes. Now I remember. (Sarcasm) Good memory.

It was about time Zero had to get out of that wheel chair.

"Mr. Zero! Please come to the engineering! Your leg has been fixed!" Pallette announced from the POA.

Zero rolled as fast as he could to the engine room. But sadly…

When he just arrived, he saw his beautiful leg was ready to come back, but just as he entered the engine room, his wheel chair tipped when Axl accidentally dropped his pistol, and the wheel got caught and made Zero fall backwards to the VERY hard floor. Zero screamed in pain after his tarso got damaged.

"AAAAAA! NO! WHY GOD, WHY?" Zero screamed in extreme pain.

To be continued...

Oh, and last chapter's vote:

IRIS is the winner! I guess she and Zero, after all, were good couples in the first place.


	33. Chapter 33: How come it's always me?

Chapter 33: How come it's only me?

Alia was on her shower. She was washing her hair, and was wondering if Zero could have gone any worse. Next would be certainly death. Was it going to get any worse for him?

"Okay, This isn't helping." Zero said to Layer.

"It isn't. I know. But it'll take more than a week for this." Layer added.

"MORE than a week?" Zero questioned.

"Or two."

Zero did an anime style fall and had a teary face.

X and Axl were walking around. Axl had a can of pop on his hand, and was drinking it.

"Well, Axl, you better NOT do anything wrong to Zero… any pranks…" X ordered.

"Oh come on, X! I never had done such thing!" Axl reminded.

"Er- you do it all the time…" X said.

"Oh yeah… well, for now, yes, but when he is getting better, then it's fun time." Axl made an evil grin.

X sighed as Axl had another sip of his soda.

Then there was Iris by the entrance.

"Iris! What brings you here?" X asked.

"I wanted to stop by and see how Zero was doing." Iris replied.

"Ah… he's not doing really well you see…" X added.

"Hey X? I'm sorry about the other day. I guess I was… too…"

"Nah, it's nothing." X replied.

"So where's Zero?" Iris wondered.

"He's being fixed right now." X answered.

"Well, I want to see him when he feels better…" Iris said.

"He'll be fine." Axl came to the sight and said.

"Axl, what are you doing here?" X questioned.

"Meh, I was here all the time!" Axl answered.

X did an anime style fall.

They bid Iris good bye and went back inside. Zero was there, in the entrance.

"Zero! How can you be here…?" X asked with shock.

"I'm fine! I saw Iris! I'm gonna…"

"No! Stop!" X yelled.

"No! I won't stop!" Zero shouted.

He went on with his injured body. When X and Axl tried to stop him, they found out their hands were full of snow, so when they grabbed hold of Zero, their hands slipped.

"You guys are being gay right now." Zero considered.

"Hey! You LOOK gay!" Axl insulted back.

"I can still beat the crap out of you with me injured, young man!" Zero scolded.

"Oh sure! Bring it!" Axl challenged.

They were about to fight again.

"ZERO! AXL!" X stopped them, and told them to get inside.

Unfortunately, X's hands were even more slippery than before, which made Zero's and Axl's hands to slip to the streets…

And a car came.

WHAM!

Zero and Axl hit the car hard, and screamed in extreme horrible pain.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Zero screamed.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS!" Axl screamed.

(Author's note: Yes, Axl is being stupid and screaming out yes instead of screaming in pain)

Axl had the same damage as Zero's since he was younger than he was, and all…

"So how long til the repairs?" X asked Alia and Layer.

"Not for a long time." Alia yelped.

X did an anime style fall.

"Aw man… I'm so sorry, Zero and Axl!" X apologized.

"I swear I'll kill you for this." Zero threatened as he gritted his teeth.

To be continued.


	34. Chapter 34: Days to months

Chapter 34: Days to months

"Aw man. So I have to be on a wheel chair too?" Axl wondered.

"Yes, you must." Zero replied.

Axl did an anime style fall.

"No fair! I was gonna make fun of you!" He complained.

_Audience: He? Who's he?_

_Me: Axl! And I KNOW it's you, Axl._

_Axl: Damn, you found out?_

"So…" Zero muttered.

"So when do I get to eat?" Axl asked as he rolled the wheel chair with Zero beside him.

"I don't know…" Zero replied with a slight clue of sadness.

"So when do I get to get a horsy ride?" Axl questioned.

"You can't get a horsy ride, moron." Zero insulted.

"What's a moron?" Axl wondered.

"It's a compliment." Zero lied.

"Yay!" Axl exclaimed.

X was resting his eyes, on a chair. He was sleeping on a desk, and dreamt…

BEGIN DREAM

Zero: (Insert annoyed Grunt here)

X: What's wrong, Zero?

Zero: (Insert annoyingly sexual things here)

X: WHAT? What the hell are you talking about?

Zero: (Insert the word "Stupid…" here)

END DREAM

That was a short dream, and X woke up in surprise.

Alia and Pallette worked on Zero's and Axl's repairs, which didn't seem very good for them. Both of their repairs would take MORE than a month or so. Zero and Axl shed tears all over, even if it didn't help.

"Is this the end? I'm doomed! Get it? DOOMED." Axl panicked.

"Stop the bellyaching. You're a leatherneck now." Zero reminded.

"Leatherneck? At this time? What the hell?" Axl cried.

"Whatever." Zero sighed.

To be continued…

Sorry for the extremely short chapter and un-hilarious one. I got over too busy these days, and it's almost impossible for me to update. But next chapter will be much much better! Sorry for the bad chapter!


	35. Chapter 35: Repairing them

Chapter 35: Repairing them

Alia and Pallette were continuing their work on repairing both Zero and Axl. It seemed somewhat next to impossible, but they were never to give up. Not for a million years. Otherwise, X would get devastated.

"Alia, how much til Zero's repairs?" X asked, and saw Axl upset about not mentioning him.

"… And Axl's?"

"Not for a few more hours, X. Just stand by."

Zero had to do some robotic operation that would hurt a Reploid a lot. He grunted in pain, and so did Axl, who LAUGHED in pain instead. X closed his eyes.

"Ouch." X muttered, feeling guilt for the two Hunters.

"OW!" Zero yelled.

"Ha ha! It tickles!" Axl laughed when he was supposed to be screaming.

Zero and Axl was about 69 fixed. X was waiting patiently.

"How much longer?" X asked.

"2 more hours…!" Alia replied.

That was when X fell asleep.

BEGIN DREAM

X: Zero! Axl! Welcome back!

Zero: Yeah! It's nice like this! Now I get to kick your ass for BREAKING MY FRIGGIN LEG!

Axl: Yeh! Let's party!

(Axl literally parties by jumping around singing)

Zero: DIEEEEEEE!

X: Uwaaaaaaa!

Axl: Party Party Paaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrttttttyyyyy!

X: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Zero: MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!

END DREAM

"Alia! STOP!" X yelled.

"What? What for?"

"Alia! If you repair them, they'll…"

"Fixing Shut down sequence disabled" A small voice from a computer said.

"Aw… crap…"

"I SO gonna kill you for this now!" Zero threatened.

"Yeah! I want you to…"

"Hey! Shut up! That's my line!" Zero argued with Axl.

"YOUR line? Sissy…" Axl muttered.

"You know, its hard to repair if you guys keep talking." Alia reminded them.

"Oh, right. Sorry."

The repairs were coming along nicely. It almost finished. Or was it?

X came to see how the repairs were going, when he accidentally stepped on a wire REALLY hard and snapped it.

"Shut down sequence initiated." The small voice from a computer announced.

'Aw f!$.' X thought.

"X! I KILL YOU!" Zero screamed and got up all of a sudden. It looked like he was all fixed up all of a sudden.

"What the hell….? I got fixed just like that?" Zero wondered as if this was a miracle.

Axl then tried it.

"AXL AWAY!"

Sadly, the rookie hunter fell to the ground as he tried getting up and attempting to fix himself by going hyper like Zero.

"Zero…? You felt better just getting…"

"Yeah. Pretty much. Weird."

And they walked away as they saw Axl still screaming in pain on the ground.

To be continued...

Sorry this delayed so much. I got too much stress before the vacation, but since NOW it's break time, I can update all I want! Thanks for your patience!


	36. Chapter 36: I want my mommy!

Chapter 36: The holiday is near, and I want my mommy

Christmas Holiday. It was coming near.

It was only three more days until the day of joyfulness. People were busy buying Christmas gifts to others.

But what was X, Zero, and Axl going to do?

Zero and Axl noticed X going out.

"X? Where are ya going?" Axl asked.

"Hm? To the mall…" X replied.

"CHRISTMAS SHOPPING?" Axl questioned in an exciting way.

"Er…" X couldn't seem to answer.

"Well, I'll come with you. I gotta buy something for Iris…." Zero said.

"I gonna buy something for Pallette." Axl explained, "And for you, X?"

"Alia." X muttered.

"Great! Let's go!" Zero replied, who didn't seem to listen to what the Blue Bomber said.

X sighed.

At the mall…

"Alright, we buy something for whatever-"

"WOOT! THERE'S SOMETHING FOR ME!" Axl exclaimed and ran to an electronic store.

"Oh! And for me! That's the one!" Zero jumped with excitement.

X slapped his head.

'Great, at this rate, this shopping will take 5 billion years' He thought.

X had to buy something great for Alia. Though she was sometimes harsh, X did forgive most of the time. He walked to the escalator as he saw Zero and Axl running around other stores for themselves. It was at least what outfitted their tastes.

2 hours later…

X bought all he needed. He carried lots of stuffs in one bag, and that was more than just heavy. It seemed like he was carrying a ton of rocks. One bad step and the things X bought would be falling down.

"Aw man." X mumbled.

That was when Zero and Axl came with THEIR stuff.

"X? You bought…"

"Yes. Did YOU?"

Zero and Axl both looked at their bags. All they had were rock music CDs and video games.

"For the love of god, what in the world were you two smoking!" X grumbled.

"What?"

"You were supposed to buy things for the GIRLS." X reminded.

"Meh, we still have three days. We can make it." Zero sighed in over confidence.

"Well, I'm not responsible if they beat you up or anything." X explained.

"Oh that's not what matters." Axl said, "Wait, it DOES! #$"

The trio came back to the HQ.

'I gotta hide this. Somewhere REALLY good in case Axl finds it and gives it to Alia. I hope he gets his brain fixed soon.' X thought.

He hid the present under his bed, but that's probably where Zero and Axl might find, or even Alia, so he covered it with MORE and MORE and MORE and MORE and MORE… (gasping for breath) and MORE blankets.

BLANKETS?

What am I saying, pillows.

PILLOWS?

GAH! I'm getting brain shock!

He hid it with thousands of papers. It wouldn't work, but at least better than nothing. The piles were big enough.

'I hope this is enough.'

Suddenly, when Axl was running away with large steps from Zero, the papers fell started wobbling. X tried to make the wobbling stop, so he used his hands to make it balance again. But that made it worse. It wobbled faster and further, which was about to fall in any seconds.

"Mommy…." X whispered to himself.

The papers fell down all the way to X.

"Aw !#$." X cursed.

He got up and tried piling a little less. This time it didn't seem to wobble. He made a large and loud step on the floor, and the papers didn't seem to wobble.

"Oh good."

But not long enough, there was a delay and the papers fell down again.

"This is getting ridiculous now." X mumbled.

TO BE CONTINUED…

Sorry this chapter went bad, and couldn't promise that this chapter will go better, but I have more than one story to update. And before you ask, the story will end on December 25th. Yes, Christmas, so the last episode is on the day where we celebrate the holiday.


	37. Chapter 37: It's a retarded gift

Chapter 37: It's a "retarded" gift

"Okay, that's it! I'm screwed! I still can't hide this anywhere!" X panicked.

What was he suppose to do? Alia wouldn't be anywhere surprised if she just found out. He yelped.

"Maybe I can assist you." A voice said from nowhere.

"What? Who are you?" X wondered.

The doors and windows in his room were all closed. And all of a sudden, a 14 year old boy with black hair and eyes appeared.

"Who… are you?" X wondered.

"Who? Me? I'm the author! I'm HeroOfDarkness2005!" The boy introduced.

"Huh? What do you mean autho-"

"Look, just give me those Christmas Presents you intended to give Alia. I'll hide them for you at my home." The author offered rather generously, yet eagerly.

"Erm- okay."

X gave all those presents at the hands of the author.

"Oh boy, I just hope my parents don't notice these… or my friends…" The author gasped as he carried them, "Well, I'll give it to you at Christmas Eve. Boy… what are these things you bought for her?"

The author disappeared in a flash.

All the doors and windows in X's room were now unlocked.

'Is it just me, or is it that I'm just imagining things? Nah, he took away the gifts, this is real… but can I trust him? Gah… I'll just buy something extra for her…. diamonds will do perfectly.' X thought.

He quickly stepped out and went outside again to the Jewelery store. But it seemed to be closed.

"Well, I'll just buy one tommorow… we still have two days left." X decided as he went back.

And he began to sleep...

And began to dream…

BEGIN DREAM

Author: Yo X, wake up.

X: ugh… what? Where am I?

Author: You're in my room. No one's home. Now listen, I'm NOT gonna be a thief and take these away from you. I'm not a bad boy.

X: How can I trust you?

Author: I'M THE AUTHOR, FOR GOD'S SAKE! And second, if I weren't your fan, I'd be here taking all these presents for Alia, and burn them all.

X: Oh… well, thanks… wait a minute! This is only a…

Author: Dream. Yes. But I'm the author, and I won't repeat. I'm pretty much the one making the story, so I make the dream. But this is real. In Christmas Eve, I'll give it back to you ASAP.

X: Well, okay…

Author: Alright. Goody.

END DREAM.

X continued sleeping and was still unconscious; just the dream that ended and everything was all black.

That was the next day. Trusting the author's words, X decided to have a free day off like everyone else did.

That was when Zero and Axl were helping Layer and Pallette bringing in the Christmas tree.

"Hey X… a little help?" Zero asked.

X accepted. Of course he'll accept; he is X.

The tree was placed in the entrance of the HQ. It looked perfect, and X stood there all day looking at the beauty of the tree. He thought of the…

STOP THINKING ABOUT ME, X!

He went back to his room, and the bad thing was, it completely messed up. No one would like a room that was messed up, would they?

He cleaned up the entire mess and the room was just as good as normal, when Alia came in.

"Hey X. I have a Christmas gift for you." She said with a smile.

X got somewhat excited.

"Really?"

He contained his excitement, and saw that it was wrapped.

"Did you buy one for… me?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. It's just that I hid it somewhere and will give it to you on Christmas." X replied.

Alia looked somewhat suspicious at X as it seemed that she thought he didn't have any for her.

"Honest!" X added.

She gave him a funny look, and walked away.

'Whew… that was close. Imagine that if today was Christmas day…' X thought of relief.

X looked outside and saw many people around buying Christmas gifts for others. It seemed to be a happy time of the year for everyone…

But was it for our Blue Bomber?

To be continued…


	38. Chapter 38: What! Did! You! Do?

Chapter 38: What! Did! You! Do?

Before I go on, take note that my real name is NOT Arthur (or more being more silly, author). But I will not tell my real name, as I don't want to be stalked.

1 day after…

The Author was cleaning his house with a vacuum cleaner, and was grumbling away words.

'Man, just one more day… better give it now or never…' The Author thought as he sighed.

While he was, he noticed that a piece of jewelry X intended to give Alia was on the ground. The Author found that out, but he accidentally sucked that in the vacuum!

"Oh sh# !" He panicked.

He couldn't tell X; that would make an unhappy ending for this story. He tried to get that jewel out of the cleaner, but even then it would be dirty, so he had to wash it as thoroughly as he could.

'Stay calm… I'll just get it out…'

Unfortunately, the vacuum was completely jammed thanks to the jewel itself. The Author sobbed a single tear but still decided to give more effort to the work.

2 hours later…

"ARRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHH! YOU F$ ING VACUUM CLEANER!" The Author screamed in misery.

He then had an idea.

He returned to X for a minute. He was in his room, and all the doors and windows were unlocked again.

"Hi, author." X greeted.

"Yeah. Hey, can I borrow your X-Buster for a moment?" The author asked.

"What? Why…?"

"No time to answer. Sorry."

The author got the X-Buster out of X and he only had a simple hand left on his Buster hand.

The author returned to his home, and tried using the Buster to destroy the vacuum.

"Say your preyers, jackass! Wait, who am I talking to? Aw screw it."

The author blasted his Buster to the vacuum which was blown to pieces… along with the jewel.

"Oh crap." The author muttered.

"What am I going to do? AHHHHHHHHHH!" The author screamed.

He tried using the glue to fit the pieces back, but that didn't work; it was too small.

"Aw man…" The author mumbled.

He had to tell X; he couldn't stand to see the broken heart of the Blue Bomber. But his other presents for Alia were in his room, so he dashed upstairs and found out that the presents were gone.

"Where did it go?" The author wondered.

He saw that his dog ate his presents.

"NO! STOP! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" The author shouted.

(Author's note: I don't really have a dog; it's just that I want to make the story better)

The author suddenly had an idea.

In this story, the author would be the "god" of it. So it was easy; all he had to do was to write what presents were there suppose to be in X's room.

He returned back to the HQ to see if it was there. It was so there, and the author grinned and teleported back to his house.

That was when X came to this room.

"What the? The author returned my presents already? But it's not even nine 'o' clock!" X wondered.

He shrugged, and hid them in a closet.

The author sighed. He had one big day. But that bigger day would be tommorow; Christmas.

To be continued…

Please review please! I haven't got much for the previous two chapters.


	39. Final Chapter

Final Chapter

Here we are, the last chapter of the story. I guess this is it; I won't be writing anymore of this story, and I won't get reviews anymore. But as of being the final chapter, please R&R!

The author came back to his home and checked his computer. In the Microsoft Word, it said there were presents…

But all the packages there said, "EMPTY"

"EMPTY? No way!" The author panicked.

He had to make a move fast. He went back to X.

Yet again, all the doors and windows in X's room got locked.

"X! X!" The author called.

"Huh? What is it?" X wondered.

"Presents for Alia… all gone…" The author warned.

"WHAT?"

"I know, it's hard to believe, and I didn't promise… but we still have thirty more minutes 'til Christmas, and I can't make all that stuff you bought for her!"

"What do you mean? You're the author of this story you said, and you can make them up!" X said.

"Sorry, but during Christmas, my powers are limited… and I gotta celebrate till then. And I gotta go to sleep… X, this all relies on you."

The author disappeared.

X checked the packages, and there were nothing inside.

"Oh crap, what should I do?" X wondered.

He went outside to the mall, which seemed to be closed. Almost closed, but the only one opened was that Super Store. That was it.

X hurried to another Jewel Shop. It was one minute from closing, so the Blue Bomber ran inside.

"Can I have… that neckless?" X requested the manager.

"Of course! Sure! That would be $500."

"$500?"

X checked his wallet. He had 489$ left only… and he couldn't buy that… and X went outside.

"What should I do? What should I do? I only have ten more minutes until Christmas! Ugh!" X panicked.

He checked his wallet again. He counted it wrong; he DID have $500! He rushed in, but sadly, the Blue Bomber was too late and the shop closed.

X grunted.

"Why, author, WHY?"

He was outside the cold. What was he going to do? Alia did so many good things during the war, and even in the no-war situation… but if X didn't do anything…

He wouldn't be able to forgive himself.

He returned to the HQ, with a heavy heart. He was nervous. What was he going to tell Alia? N

Suddenly, Alia appeared.

"X? I um…"

X turned around and saw her, rather nervous as well.

"What is it, Alia?" X asked.

"Your present… I forgot… I'm sorry…" She confessed.

X was surprised. SHE didn't have any presents for him either?

"Well, I forgot as well… sorry." X apologized as well.

But all they did were embracing each other.

Next day was Christmas…

"Alright, people, today's the big day! Before we get this party started, let's all take a picture…" Signas announced.

"Wait! Don't take a picture without me!"

The author appeared once again.

Signas was rather confused about who he was, but whoever he was, he seemed good enough to take a picture with everyone. The author made a peace sign. X simply smiled (NOT grin), Zero didn't smile, but just looked at the camera anyway. And Axl? Well, you might not wanna know.

But either ways, the Christmas party went smoothly. Everyone was happy, and for X, today, things seemed to work out for him. He got lucky.

CONCLUSION

Axl: Whoa… end of break… another war… and the end of story… this is gonna be tough.

Zero: Well, what can we do? We got no choice.

X: Guys, don't think about what happened for previous weeks or so. We have work to do…

All: Yeah!

Author: Well readers, I hope you enjoyed my story, and I guess this means good-bye.

Yep, that's the end of the story. I enjoyed the WINTER VACATION BREAK Plot as much as some of my fans did. Who knows if I'll make "Winter Vacation Break Season 2"? I might make one next year…or not, but until then, good bye everybody, and Merry Christmas!

The End!

Please R&R!


End file.
